Summer Days
by AhikuBoruchi
Summary: Four years have passed since Nezumi left Shion behind. Both of them are living a solitary live… Will they find their warmth again? - This is a story about hot summer days in the Western District. Reunion. Home, Sweet Home. And of course lemony boy's love!
1. Chapter 1 - Solitude

**Summer Days**

**A/N: **Hello everyone! I really love No. 6 and wanted to write a lemon… and somehow I had the urge to write it in English, although it's not my mother tongue. So please don't be that strict. If there are basic mistakes please let me know. (^.^)

There are major spoilers for No. 6 in this story and I use a lot of facts from the books/manga. (Not the anime…) So if you haven't read the books you may be a little bit confused because there are a lot of differences. Especially in the end. (^^°) You should read it! I think it's much better than the anime.

Ok then. It's just the first chapter and there will be lemony scenes in later chapters! So please hang in there… Our sweet little rat doesn't have that much to do in this chapter; but he defiantly strikes back in the next one! (*-*) This is my idea of Nezumi's and Shion's reunion. I hope you'll like it.

Thank you for your attention.

**Chapter 1 - Solitude**

The sky was blue and bright and it was a wonderful warm day. Birds were beautifully singing and laughing kids played joyfully in the Forest Garden. Families and young couples enjoyed their time together in this now wondrous feral parkland.

A slim white-haired young man overlooked that scenery, pressing his fingers against the cold window glass. He used to take a look at the city he recreated when he had a short rest, spending this little free time in the former mayor's office on the top floor of the Restructural Committee headquarters, which once was called the Moondrop.

Shion opened the window and stepped out onto the balcony. He breathed deeply as a comfortable wind blew up at him, ruffling his snow-white hair. This brought back fond memories.

It was the same place that Nezumi used to sing and talk to Elyurias. It was the place where Nezumi rescued the City he hated so much.

Nezumi.

Four years have passed since the grey-eyed boy vanished from his side. And it was also four long years ago since Safu died and left everything in his hands. Shion wanted to create a future that would please both of them – a bright future filled with hope and felicity.

_'__Safu, I really want to show you the new Forest Garden. __It isn't just a park and artificial forest anymore; it's also a low-maintenance sustainable food production and agroforestry system. Some people just go there to farm together. You'd love the fruits, nuts, fresh herbs and vegetables that grow there and thanks to urban farming the city is a much greener place now, you know? And so is the Western District! We have a lot of cultivated areas there now. My mom loves the markets at that place. And the street food is amazing! Okay, people there are still a little harsh, but it has become such a vivid place. You'd have so much fun… _

_I'm sorry, Safu. _

_I'm sorry that I can't love you back in the way you loved me. You deserved much more, I know. You mean so much to me. You always will be my dearest friend._

_I just hope you are fine wherever you are.' _

Shion sighed slightly and leaned his body against the balcony railing. His bright purple eyes followed two birds flying higher and higher until they seemed to reach the sun. The boy squinted and raised his arms to give himself shadow. Again he let his mind wander. He closed his eyes and tried to feel Nezumi's presence. Nezumi was here four years ago, he was standing at this spot with his own feet, singing and talking. Nezumi said that he wanted to see what Shion will become. He said that he wanted to see what he was going to build on the ruins of No. 6 with his own eyes.

Nezumi…

'_Nezumi, I wish you could see this. It is a better place now, isn't it? I'm sure you'd like it. People are happy now, even in the Western District. Ah – and I got the permission to allocate a part of the northern forest to the people of the underground realm. It is a land where they can finally live in peace. We even started to afforest your home country. But it will take a while, I think. I hope you'll appreciate it. _

_Nezumi? _

_You know I'll be waiting for your return. I really believe in you – and in the vow you gave me when you kissed me good-bye. But I want to see you again so badly. _

_Nezumi, do you ever think of me?_

_I miss you so much.'_

Shion gulped. He stopped his thoughts and heard the birds singing very clearly. He also could smell various scents of flowers in the air while a gentle wind caressingly stroked his white soft hair. Shion closed his eyes again; imagined Nezumi's very own hand fondling his curls, playing with them. He imagined the touch of Nezumi's slightly rough finger, stroking his red scar softly. Shion imagined a pair of ash-colored eyes looking at him warmly. He wanted to hear Nezumi's voice.

"Shion, the meeting is going to begin now," a young man said.

Shion quivered and turned around.

"Ah, yes! I'm on my way."

He smiled politely and closed the window.

* * *

It was late when Shion sat on the patio next to Karan's little bakery. The bright warm day was followed by a balmy summer night. Shion remembered that he really wanted to spend a summer in Nezumi's underground room. He was toying with the idea of paying a visit to Nezumi's little hideaway. He pondered a while but then rejected this idea and sighed.

"My, what's wrong, dear?"

Hearing his mother's sorrowful voice Shion turned his head to the balcony door. Karan carefully balanced two brimmed cups of milk with honey in her hands and placed them on the table. She sat next to Shion and fondled his arm.

"Ah, it's nothing, mom." Shion replied and took a sip of his sweetened milk. He smiled.

"It's delicious."

"Yes. It's delicious, right? When you were small I gave this to you when you couldn't find any sleep, do you remember?"

Shion nodded.

"Yeah."

"Then, after drinking, you huddled against me while I was reading a nice story for you. I stroked your hair and your back until you fell asleep in my arms." Karan said softly while she caressed Shion's arm.

"Mom…" Shion said blushing. "Stop it, that's embarrassing."

Karan chuckled.

"Mom!"

Karan cupped Shion's cheek and smiled sadly.

"I'm not stupid, Shion. I can see it in your eyes. They are longing. Your heart is struggling so much, my dear." said the boy's mother while her fingers played with one of Shion's pure white strands of hair.

Karan always knew that this person called Nezumi was really important for her son. It has too often happened that the boy had this longing facial expression when he thought he was unobserved. She once asked him if he was heart-broken, but Shion was still a young boy, and although they always had a very good mother-child relationship there was no way that the 12-year old Shion would talk to her about his feelings openly. But after all these long winter month they were separated, her son really changed – he was showing emotions like anger, sadness or happiness. Before that he was a typical child of No. 6, he was raised to feel happy. He was raised to be a valuable human being for the Holy City.

_'__Have you really been happy back then, dear? You seemed like a happy child to me. This city implanted you the urge to always be a useful member of the society and to have solidarity towards the city. But I'm sure that you – even before you met your friend – had your own critical thoughts concerning No. 6. But you are a very loyal person. You tried to rescue the city that wanted to kill you and your beloved friend. It's thanks to him that you became able to express your emotions so openly. Never before I've seen you like this, but it also makes me happy to see your smile. And it makes me sad, when I see that you're suffering so much. I don't really know how I could help you, dear…'_

Shion blinked. "What? How do you know?"

"I'm you mother, silly." Karan said warmly. "Be sure that I already know most of your little secrets."

"Whaaah? No, what do you know?" Shion screeched. He blushed even more. That was really awkward. He was 20 years old but somehow felt like a little boy right now.

Karan laughed, but then showed him her sorrowful face. She wanted to comfort him. She never wanted to see her beloved child suffer that much.

"You know, you can tell me everything, Shion."

Shion gulped and stared at the cup of warm milk. He thought about telling her that he has feelings for Nezumi. Somehow it was easier to tell it Nezumi himself than another person, even if this other person was his own mother. But somehow he wanted to tell her. He wanted her to know. Maybe he would feel better if he could talk about it with someone. Karan was right – he could tell her everything. When he told her about his little problems, she always was very sympathetic. And she never had accused him of losing their elite status because he helped Nezumi – or for her just a VC – back then. She never even had asked him awkward questions about it.

The boy opened his mouth. He blinked and sighed. Somehow he was frightened.

"I… love him." Shion whispered. His cheeks turned slightly red.

Karan smiled and stroked Shion's fluffy hair. That wasn't a new thing to her. She already knew it a long time ago. Karan often wanted Shion to talk about it. Sure – talking wouldn't change this situation, but she wanted Shion to know that he wasn't alone with his sadness and that there was no need to be afraid because he loved another boy. She just wanted him to know this.

Shion looked at his mother. He seemed slightly confused. Karan smiled warmly.

"You aren't a child anymore. And although it is not easy for me to let you go, it is quite normal that you'll spread out your wings one day. Shion, don't be afraid of your own feelings. It doesn't matter what sex, race, or background your love comes from. Love is such a wonderful thing and you should appreciate this feeling so much..."

Shion's eyes began to water.

"But…he's afraid of me. And I'm not sure if I'll ever see him again, although I want to believe in his words." Shion snuffled.

Karan sighed quietly and patted Shion's arm again.

"I see," she said. "But I don't think he is afraid of you. I think he is afraid of his own feelings and just needs time to reflect on it. Shion, the day you came back home to me you two collapsed into bed holding each other tightly in your sleep. He protected you the whole time - and he not only kept you safe this particular night. I'm so grateful that he was there for you and even for me, telling me you are all right. He really alleviated my sorrows and fears. He's such a great boy."

_'__I only want the best for you, Shion. You're everything for me and I'm so glad you returned to me. But you are an adult now and as long as you don't forget about your mother, it is all right when you go and find your happiness. I know that he will come back one day and steal you away from me. But as long as you're with him I don't have to worry. He will cherish you and you will cherish him.' _

Shion smiled warmly and looked at his mother's eyes.

"Yeah."

Karan also smiled.

"Ah, right, mom! He praised your bread and told me that you're an incredible woman." Shion said and emptied his cup.

"My… That's pretty sweet." Karan blushed a little bit.

Shion stood up. Karan did the same thing and grabbed Shion's collar lovingly, pulled him towards her and placed a motherly kiss on Shion's forehead.

"He will come back to you. I'm sure. He keeps his promises."

Shion nodded.

"I know. Thanks, mom. Good night."

"Good night, my boy."

* * *

Several days have passed since Shion had his coming-out conversation with his mother. He felt a little bit better but his heart still ached because he missed Nezumi so much. Due to this he really threw himself into work. He didn't want to think anymore. He didn't want to feel this pain anymore. Shion really wished to have the ability to switch of his head.

"My, you really look over-worked, my dear!" Karan said very puzzled.

_'__You've done more than enough for the city. It's okay, dear. It's okay to cut everything down a bit. I have the feeling that you don't know how to properly live anymore... '_

"You should take a rest today. Why don't you finally take a few days off?"

Shion placed his cup on the table und finished his breakfast. "No, there's so much work to do, mom. I can't. They need – "

"Shush! Shion, you sure are an important member of the Restructural Committee but that doesn't mean that you have to work yourself to death, do you understand me?"

Shion muttered silently.

"Is it clear?"

"Yes, mom."

"Good boy. I want to go to the Western District markets. I have to buy a lot of things we need so you have to help me carry."

"Okay, mom."

"Ah, and I want to bring Inukashi and little Shion something delicious. They're always so happy when they can eat my self-made pastries."

Shion smiled. "No wonder, mom. They're the best pastries in the whole world."

Karan blushed slightly.

"Aww, stop it, you! Wash your dishes and come. Hurry up or we'll miss the train."

The Restructural Committee also ensured the modernization of the Western District and improved the infrastructure. The trains running mostly every half hour between Lost Town and the Western District were well-synchronized. Shion convinced the other members of the Restructual Committee that for the Western District development, expansion and flourishing commerce was the key to growing prosperity and progress even for the former Holy City. Shion really wanted the Western District to become a booming town. For Nezumi, Inukashi and for all those people that had to suffer and desperately fight for their lives every day. Shion always wanted to help those people like Rico and the small Karan. He wanted to stop this fierce fighting. Although there were still people starving, the whole situation improved a lot in the last four years. Kids had the possibility to go to public schools and most families received public assistance.

Karan smiled at her son proudly, knowing that Shion performed so many miracles. She stretched herself a little and looked around. The train station was filled with people. It was loud but very lively. Shion grabbed his mother's sleeve as the huge crowd of people moved towards the exit. He followed her and suddenly stood in the hearth of the Western District's market place. Shion let his eyes wander. It still looked exactly the same as it did before. No – it was even better. Although it was loud and crowded, everything was much cleaner, the goods were fresher and there were very special fragrances in the air. Shion's mouth watered when they passed various snack bars and the scents of grilled meat, vegetables, crêpes and all other sweet stuff reached his nose.

Karan really enjoyed Shion's and her little shopping tour. And even Shion seemed to be happier and more relaxed. She wanted him to see what he and the Committee had created – she wanted him to join in this wonderful living and to have fun. It was such a nice day after all. She loved it to see her son very curious looking around, absorbing all the impressions and talking vividly to some people he seemed to know from earlier times.

This was a much safer place now. The majorities of crime in the Western District were non-violent petty theft such as bag snatching and pick pocketing. Shion was very pleased. And Karan was glad to see Shion happy again.

* * *

"Woah, thanks Momma Karan! My Shion and me love your bread so much, ya know?" Inukashi shouted happily.

Karan laughed. "I'm glad! I'm glad!" She turned around and snuggled down, holding a donut to the little boy also called Shion. "And this is just for you, sweetie."

"Thaaaaank you!"

The small boy smiled happily and opened his mouth widely. He ate the whole thing with just one big bite right from Karan's hand. A small screech came out of her mouth. Little Shion looked up at her and chewed happily with red cheeks. "Mhhhh-mmmmh! Yummy!"

"SHION!" Inukashi shouted.

"Hm?" Both boys looked at her in a very dopey way. Inukashi gulped, clapping her hand against her forehead.

"I meant this little guy there. Man, that's confusing."

Karan chuckled and stood up, brushing some dirt from her knees. The four year old boy ran happily around the place, laughing and playing with the dogs. Inukashi didn't care that much what he was doing, even when she lost sight of him. He wasn't a helpless baby anymore and the dogs where the best babysitters she could imagine, so there was no need to worry.

"Say, Shion. Whaddaya dooin' here? Wanna wash my dogs? They've missed ya!"

Shion smiled and shook his head. "No, I'm sorry. Mom wanted to go to the market place and bring you some bread. But –"

"I also wanted to see the underground room." Karan said and smiled lightly.

"Do you want to join us, Inukashi?" she asked the black-eyed girl.

"Uh, nah, leave me alone with that smelly rat's room. Besides I've my own business to do here with my Shion and my new dog hotel."

Karan nodded.

"Thanks again for the bread, Momma Karan! Ah, and Shion! Next time you've gotta help out, got it? It doesn't matter to me that you're some bigshot now. You're my best dog-washer, too!"

Shion laughed, rubbing the back of his head with one hand. "Okay, okay! Next time I'll help. I promise!"

Inukashi smirked and looked around.

"Man, Mini-Shion, where are ya again? He's like a barrel full of monkeys."

Karan laughed happily against her hand. "She's a great mother – don't you think so, too?"

* * *

Meanwhile the small Shion sat on top of a big dog, riding it. He laughed and screeched when the dog jumped about big quarry. The small boy blinked when he found a person sitting on a big boulder. Shion stopped the dog and jumped on his own feet.

"Hey!" said the small one, looking up at the young man with his big purplish eyes. Shion never had seen a human with ash-grey hair and eyes before…

The man jumped on the ground. A little mouse was sitting on his shoulder squeaking. The stranger's long strands of hair were caressed by the soft summer wind.

"Hey…" a very deep voice finally answered the boy.

"Who are ya?" the little one asked.

Nezumi blinked. He looked at the child. Somehow this kid and the airhead had some similarities. Especially their eyes really looked alike. Could it possibly be? Could it be that this brat was the baby Shion left in Inukashi's care? Nezumi smirked. Seeing this dog beside the child already answered his question.

"I'm a mouse." Nezumi answered.

"A mouse? And why don't ya squeak then?"

Nezumi crooked his head, raised an eyebrow and looked grumpily at this silly child. He bent down, picked up a short branch and threw it so hard and far away he could.

"Get it!" Nezumi shouted and watched the kid running after the branch, followed by the dog.

"Yes. This brat has definitely been raised by a certain dog." he murmured and stretched his body.

* * *

"Here we are." Shion said and opened the door to the place he used to call home four years ago. Because it was in the underground it wasn't destroyed during the manhunt. One year after Nezumi has left him behind he paid a visit, checking if the room still was there. But he couldn't stand it being in it without Nezumi around. It didn't feel right. There was no sense of warmth – it seemed cold and lifeless. He couldn't even feel Nezumi's former presence although the raven-haired boy had been living there for so many years, reading every of the books standing in these endless lines of bookshelves there a couple of times. Without Nezumi it all has lost its magic.

_'__I've already told you this the day you left me behind, Nezumi. The whole world means nothing to me without you._

_Nothing. _

_I loved to live here because you were here with me. I even loved to experience hunger, fights, fear or despair. It wasn't that bad, because I experienced it together with you. Thanks to you I discovered things about myself I didn't know before. You broadened my horizon and I felt things I never felt before like that – anger, happiness, and also love._

_Yes. Even love. _

_Sure, I always loved my mom very much. And I also loved Safu as a friend. But it is something different. I've never felt such a longing before, such a pain and such happiness at once… And I'm still very drawn to you. _

_I miss you._

_And I've already missed you when you left me 8 years ago. _

_I didn't care that I lost my elite status. I didn't care to lose my still very safe home in Lost Town, because I always had the feeling that there was something missing. _

_It was you! _

_You are my home, Nezumi. You are my home.'_

Shion sighed and let his eyes wander from the piano to the old red sofa to the coffee table, up to the bed they used to sleep in together. Karan followed her son inside, looking around curiously. Her hands rested on her chest while she gazed at the room. She didn't even recognize that she held her breath. Here the two boys had lived together, eating together, reading together, fighting, reconciling. (Of course Shion didn't tell her they were dancing and had kissed once in this room, too.) Here was this place Shion used to love that much – his refuge.

The white-haired young man went to the nearest of the bookshelves, skimming his fingers along the row of covers. But then he stopped his movement. There was no dust! Although everything was old here, it wasn't dirty at all. Someone must've been here, but he was sure it wasn't Nezumi. His scent was gone, and so was his whole presence.

"Shion!"

Even before the white-haired boy could turn around he felt two arms clinging around his torso. First of all he thought it was his mother, but then he realized that she stood next to the piano, giving him an astonished look.

"Karan!" Shion said quite surprised. First of all, he didn't recognize the young girl he used to read out so often in the past. Four years have passed and it was just normal that she changed a lot. Now she was just half a head smaller than Shion. She loosened her embrace and looked at him happily with healthy reddish cheeks.

"Wow, Karan, you've grown so much. How are you doing?" Shion asked and smiled at her.

"Great! Rico and I are going to school; it's a lot of fun. And our mom got to work now and sometimes helps harvesting tasty vegetables. It's all thanks to you, isn't it?" the young girl said cheerful. "I'm so glad to see you, Shion! We've missed you so much. Ah, say – is Nezumi back or what are you doing here?"

Shion smiled and shook his head.

"No. He's not returned yet. I wanted to show this room to my mom." he said and pointed in his mother's direction. The younger Karan looked around and blinked.

"Ah! Your mom is here? Wow! Hello! My name is Karan, too! Shion told me once that we share the same name." the brown-haired girl blabbered and smiled brightly. Karan also smiled.

"My, I'm pleased to meet you. Thank you for being nice to my son back then." she said warmly.

The girl's eyes grew bigger and she raised both of her hands, shaking them slightly.

"No, no! He was nice to us! Shion read to us, he always was friendly. And he also did safe my brother's life! My whole family is so thankful." she said exited.

"Ah. Really?" the older Karan said surprised.

"Stop it. I didn't do that much back then. It's okay and I'm glad that you two are safe and healthy."

The young girl nodded and smiled. But some seconds later the smile faded and she blinked.

"Shion, I hope it was okay for me and Rico to come here and read some of the books. We've cleaned a bit as compensation." she said, biting her bottom lip slightly.

Shion patted her head.

"It's all right. I don't think Nezumi would mind that. He's not here after all. It would be a pity not to use these books, right?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks a lot for cleaning here a bit."

Karan's cheeks blushed even more. "No problem at all. We thought that's the least we can do for you two. I hope you'll come back and read to us aloud. Ah and I hope Nezumi will come back, too. He may seem grumpy but he has a kind heart, hasn't he?"

Shion smiled softly and nodded. Yes. Nezumi's heart was very kind. Karan took one of Shions hands and pressed it slightly. She wasn't a small child anymore and she could also see the longing in Shion's eyes. But she didn't know what to do or what to say. Karan bit her bottom lip again and crooked her head, blinking. "Ah, I got to go now, Shion. I was really glad to see you again. Why don't you stay here some days? It is comfortable chilly in this room when it's hot outside. You look exhausted, so just relax a little bit while reading some good books, okay? And in the evenings we could grill some fish together with Rico. Please say yes!" she begged.

Shion smiled. Karan sure was a talkative girl. He nodded. "That sounds really good."

The young girl gave him a charming smile, then turned around and slightly bowed to Shions mother.

"Goodbye, ma'am. Please take care."

"Goodbye, Karan." she answered and handed her a small bag with some pastries she brought from home and she actually wanted to eat together with Shion for lunch. But they couldn't resist the delicious looking and smelling street food so that both of them were already full.

The young girl closed her eyes. This fragrance – it let her mouth water.

"Mom's bread and pastries are really good, Karan. So enjoy it." Shion said.

The girl nodded powerful. "Yes! Thank you very much! That smells so good, we'll love it. I'm sure! Thank you, Ma'am."

"My, you're welcome! Feel free to visit our bakery one day together with your brother, and then I'll show you how to bake delicious bread."

The younger Karan nodded heftily again and left the room, waving happily.

Shion and his mother also waved to her.

_Cheep-cheep._

Suddenly Shion felt something fidgeting in his shirt pocket. The small mouse he brought along cautiously put its nose out of the pocket, then its entire head past it. Shion helped Tsukiyo out and let the small mouse sit on his hand. The mouse was very old and weak now.

"Tsukiyo. You're home." Shion said warmly and caressed its small back very softly.

Out of the three mice Nezumi kept, only Tsukiyo stayed with Shion. The little animal was very brave, intelligent and also endured the horror in the Correctional Facility together with Nezumi and Shion. It sure was a really special mouse. Tsukiyo ears quivered as it heard Shions voice. It squeaked slightly, twitching his whiskers.

The small mouse raised its head and seemed to be pointing at the books. Shion blinked.

"Ah, you want me to read to –" he said but a familiar voice cut him off.

"Karan, oh Karan!" Rikiga shouted, bursting into the underground room.

"A certain doggy-brat told me you're here! A flower like you shouldn't be in a place like this!"

Karan laughed slightly. "My, Rikiga! Nice to see you."

Shion blinked. "Ah, hello Rikiga-san."

The man turned his head and discovered Shion, smiled and raised his arms, embraced the thin boy heartily.

"Shion! It's been a while. You did a very good job, just wanted to say this to you. Let's go shopping some day; I'll buy you nice new clothes."

"Ah, thank you, Rikiga-san, but there's no need. I can buy this myself, you see…" Shion answered, looking at his mouse. "Right, Tsukiyo?"

The mouse squeaked approvingly.

"Ah, Karan!" Rikiga flushed and stepped closer to her. "Go out with me, Karan. Please let me treat you."

Karan stepped back and blinked.

"My, I have bought a lot of stuff and don't want to leave Shion alone…"

"There's a nice meadow with wildflowers I want to show you. And so many nice places you should know! Let's treasure our old friendship, come on!" he tried to convince the handsome woman.

"A meadow? It has been a very long time since I last saw wildflowers…"

"Yes! I remembered that you really used to love them back then, right? There are asters, beautiful asters everywhere." Rikiga said enthusiastically.

"My, really?" Karan said excited. Her eyes glistened. Shion smiled gently and patted his mother's back softly. He knew it very well how much Karan loved his name-giving flowers.

She sighed. "This sounds inviting, Rikiga. But –"

"Ah, I won't do strange things to you, Karan!"

"My, I never thought something like that…"

"But I did." Shion said, giving Rikiga a strict gaze.

The middle-aged man's eyes widened. "Sh…Shion! What are you saying, I would never ever lay a hand on Karan… don't you trust me? Shion! Hearing this from your mouth! It hurts."

Shion's gaze softened. "I trust you, Rikiga-san. But I also want to protect my mother."

"Shion…" Karan whispered touched. Rikiga blinked and his cheeks turned red. He cried loudly and hugged the white-haired boy effusively. Shion's face turned white.

"Rikiga-san…"

"Shihohohoon!" Rikiga cried. "You're such an angel, such a good boy."

"Please let go of me, Rikiga-san." Shion said and gently detached himself.

Rikiga sniffed. "I already know that I'm no marriage candidate. Your mother told it clearly to me last year she invited that doggy-brat and me to this delicious meal. I know it." Rikiga said, than looked at Karan. "But I want us to be friends."

"Rikiga…" Karan whispered and covered her mouth with her hand. Shion smiled.

"It's okay for me mom. You can go wherever you like to go now in the Western District. So go and see those flowers you love so much."

"But I don't want to leave you alone here, my dear…" Karan said sorrowfully. Shion seemed to be in pain seeing this place. She was sure that he was missing Nezumi very much and being here alone wouldn't improve this situation. Karan was really worried.

"Ah. It's all right, mom. To be honest, I would like to stay here some days. I've neglected my friends all the time and I have the feeling that they've really missed me. Y…you were right, I think I really need a little break." Shion said and smiled politely. Although this place wasn't like before and he was missing Nezumi, he wanted to spend some time with Inukashi, Karan and the other Western District kids. Nezumi wasn't here. But Inukashi was! And Karan and the other kids, too. They wanted him to be there, washing the dogs, playing with little Shion and the other kids, eating together, being together. He was ashamed that he almost had forgotten these people that were dear to him – his friends. No, he hadn't forgotten them. He tried to create a better world for them. He wanted them to have a brighter future, a happier life. But he had forgotten that they needed him, too. And he had forgotten a really important thing: You don't need much to be happy.

He was happy living together with Nezumi, living in this underground room. He loved it. He loved the light of the candles and oil lamps that plunged the naked crumbling walls into warm colors. He loved the kerosene heater warming the chilly room, the smell of Nezumi's special stew, the raven-haired boy playing the piano and reciting and singing. He loved sharing everything with him, being kicked in his sleep every night, dancing together, reading together, lying awake together, the three little mice's squeaking, talking, fighting, laughing, joking and this one special time kissing him. It made him happy.

But he also was happy to spent time with Inukashi, washing the dogs, reading to the kids, seeing them joyfully, laughing together, and learning together…

He wanted to repeat all these things. Furthermore, it was not a bad idea to relax a little bit and explore the Western District, so he could find out what still needed some improvement. He wanted to do some kind of external work and ask the kids if there was something they wished for, so he could convey the Western District people's needs and wishes to the Restructural Committee.

Karan blinked and smiled softly. She was relieved, although she was sure that her son planned to do some field studies. But as long as he would also have some fun with his friends here it seemed to be okay.

"Ah, that's fine, my dear. Then stay here some days and take a good rest." She said, stepping to Shion and cupping his cheek. "Do you have everything you'll need? Do you have enough money?"

Shion nodded.

"It's all right, mom. I've everything I need here." Just Nezumi was missing.

But as for the things he needed to stay alive, there was a river full of the tastiest water in the whole world and he had enough money to buy lots of yummy market food for a couple of days.

He smiled slightly and kissed his mother's cheek. Karan closed her eyes and hugged him tightly.

"Ah, mom! Is it ok to let you go back alone with all those shopping bags?" he asked worried.

"It's fine! It's fine! I'll bring her back safe and sound after visiting this beautiful meadow! I promise." Rikiga said before Karan was able to open her mouth. Shion blinked.

"Is this really okay, mom?" he whispered sorrowful.

Karan chuckled. "Yes, it's fine. Don't worry about me, Shion. Take care and have a nice time here. And call me from time to time."

"Yes. Sure, mom."

* * *

After saying good-bye to his mother and Rikiga, Shion fetched fresh water from the river and stored the food his mother gave to him in the small cool chamber next to the bathroom. It was the chamber with the mirror in it, where he saw his white hair and the red snake for the first time. He blushed remembering that Nezumi had seen him naked back then, but he was kind of desperate because of his new look. Fortunately, he got himself together very quickly at that time. It was all thanks to Nezumi for praising his scar and his hair. Thinking about it – Nezumi always really seemed to like Shion's pure white curls. Shion loved it when he felt the grey-eyed boy's caressing hands stroking them. Somehow he felt loved.

As the sun set and it became dark the boy lit the oil lamp and placed it next to the bed on the table. The glow from the lamp casted long shadows upon the opposite wall, while Shion busily prepared some hot water to drink and a little snack for his tiny grape-eyed friend. The room was really cold and Shion was glad be brought a cardigan along. It wasn't new to him that really hot days sometimes ended with thunderstorms and rain. Shion recognized when he was at the river that clouds began to gather and the winds began to blow cool air. It felt great. He always loved storms, the forces of nature. It was something uncontrollable, impressive. Shion liked the smell of summer rain and the wind that reminded him of Nezumi and the day they met first.

The young man took a sip from the old mug he was already using four years ago. The stove heated the room a little bit. Everything was still working fine. Shion smiled at the grayish little mouse.

"What do you want to hear, Tsukiyo?" he asked gently, letting the grape-eyed mouse sitting on his palm and walking along the rows of books. The mouse squeaked weakly. "So you want this one?" Shion asked and picked a book from the shelves. Tsukiyo agreed. Shion nodded and walked to the bed, sat down and laid the mouse on his left thigh. The little animal coiled up and cuddled against the white-haired boy.

For hours Shion read to the little mouse. His gently, calming voice echoed in the room. A soft finger caressed the tiny back carefully but incessantly. Shion told his friend exciting stories about an enchanted forest, about singers and the forest god. The mouse felt incredibly loved and closed its eyes slowly, drifting into eternal sleep.

After a while Shion felt that the little animal didn't twitch anymore. He put the book on the table and nudged it.

"Hey… Tsukiyo." the boy whispered. There was no reaction.

"Tsukiyo!"

Concern and then panic covered Shion's face.

"Tsukiyo, open your eyes! Come on!" he yelled, trying to shake Tsukiyo awake. "Wake up! Please…"

Shion breathed hectically and shivered.

No! No, no, no!

He ran a hand roughly through his bangs and pulled hard. He felt agitated.

"Don't leave me, Tsukiyo!" Shion whispered despairingly.

But Tsukiyo never woke up again.

And Shion felt alone.

_~to be continued_


	2. Chapter 2 - A Warm Light

**A/N:** Hello there! Here's chapter 2. ^^

Thanks to Animaholic31 and floating fog for commenting. I really never thought that someone would read it. (^^°) Thanks a lot! (Ah, und vielen Dank und liebe Grüße an Sue :D *knuddl*)

It'll take a while until I can upload the next chapter. Actually, I wanted the story to be a (short lemon) one shot. But it was so much fun to write it that it got longer and longer. (O_O°) So I thought it'll be better to separate it a little bit. But I need a while to write it, because I don't know so many words. But I hope my English will improve one day, haha. XD

So I hope you'll a lot of fun! Have a nice week and take care.

* * *

**Chapter 2 - A Warm Light**

Shion felt alone...

Tsukiyo died. He was his friend. He could tell him everything. And in addition, this little mouse was everything Nezumi had left him, everything that reminded him of his connection to the grey-eyed boy. Shion wanted them to meet again once more. He wanted Tsukiyo to wait for his master's return. He wanted the little mouse to meet Hamlet and Cravat again.

Shion didn't know how long he was lying on the bed and how long he looked at the peacefully sleeping looking mouse next to him. He stroked Tsukiyo's back again and again.

The boy got up in the middle of the night and opened the door. He followed the corridor and went up the steps, hearing the sound of heavy rain. He went on a few steps more along the way before he stopped and wrapped Tsukiyo in one of Nezumi's old socks he had found in the underground room. Shion buried the mouse near a young beech. He placed a headstone and took a lovely white flower, laying it down. Shion sighed, rested a little while but then stood up, walked the way back to the hideout. He was completely soaked with drifting rain. Shion stopped his movements and looked to the cloudy sky. He raised his hands and yelled. He shouted with all his might. He screamed as loud as he could, he screamed his mind to the heavens. Bitter wind beat his face, raindrops flew into his throat. But Shion kept screaming, until the boy felt something dashing him to the ground. Shion, caked with mud and wet, tried to turn around, but his hands slid boy completely overcame with hysteria and started to flail around. His head was reeling. Someone grabbed his collar and his left wrist strongly and turned him around.

"Shion! Calm down, Shion!" a very familiar deep voice shouted. "What has come over you?"

"No! Let me go! Let me go!" Shion screamed; his eyes narrowed.

"Shion!"

A resounding slap in the face finally stopped his screaming fit. Shion felt the dull, extending pain. Wide-eyed he turned his head, looking squarely into a pair of beautiful grey eyes. The white-haired boy opened his mouth, but wasn't able to make another sound; so he just gaped at the man he missed so much. And although it rained Shion didn't hear any sound. For a moment there was nothing but complete silence.

Nezumi, also soaking wet, crouched on the ground and looked sharply at the white-haired one. He perked his eyebrows up and sighed.

"You're bloody stupid, huh?" he asked after a few seemingly endless seconds. The sound of rain returned.

"Nezumi…" Shion rasped, biting his bottom lip. His voice was almost silent. Rainwater dripped from Nezumi's and his nose.

"Nezumi…" he murmured again.

"Come on, stand up." Nezumi said and helped Shion up. "What a sight you are. You look like a drowned cat. In there, quick!"

The grey-eyed boy put his arm around the other one, gently ushering him back into the underground room. Shion felt Nezumi's warm arm, heard his breath, felt his presence again… and then he realized it: Nezumi was here! Nezumi finally returned to him! A smile passed over his face, lightened it up.

"And you look like a drowned rat." Shion answered while they went downstairs.

"Ah… Is Your Majesty back in the mood for joking? Still the same, huh? Settling down quickly."

Shion blushed slightly.

"You squaller. What a strange hobby you have – shouting at thunderstorms."

"It's relieving. You should try it out, Nezumi." In addition his screaming seemed to attract a certain mouse.

"I'll pass." Nezumi grumped. "It's not just that you totally freaked out; I called your name a couple of times but you just roared your lungs out. So I had to hit you twice to bring you back to your senses…"

"Ah, that's ok. I'm fine now."

Nezumi stopped and looked at Shion slightly pissed. "Something's really wrong with you. You're crazy."

"So are you." Shion answered.

"Huh, why?"

"Let me see: It is night, it's pouring down and you have nothing better to do than prowling around here."

"And you have nothing better to do than screaming in the middle of the night – outside."

"Why do you repeat yourself, Nezumi?"

"Why don't you shut up, Shion?"

"Ah, you want me to shut up? And that's all? You're taking the easy way out. Sure you're a mouse and no weasel?"

Nezumi grinned.

"Your tongue seems sharper now. Maybe I should cut it out, my child."

"Hah! You did it again. Violence is not the answer, Nezumi." Shion said. They reached the door of Nezumi's old hideout. Nezumi blinked, seeing a ray of light beneath the door. He always thought that his old home had been destroyed. When he left Shion and his mother's bakery he had set forth on his journey, leaving everything behind.

And now he was astonished due to the fact that the Western District changed that much. Although there was still room for improvements, the people seemed happy and it was a place that was worth living. They could live a modest but hearty life, without the permanent fear of death. Shion did a great job.

Shion.

Sometimes Nezumi had the thought of not coming back. He really had this thought. Nezumi was sure that there would never be a period in the future more intense than the time he had spent with Shion. But the white-haired one was a person of the past and Nezumi always thought that he was not involved in his present, in his future. No. 6 had fallen – he had achieved his aim. So he had to move forward, to draw a line, forgetting this burden of the ancient times.

Nezumi had travelled a very long time, seeing the world. The wealth of experience that he gained over the years was immense and although he came to fulfillment he also experienced loneliness. And so it happened that Nezumi was feeling sleepless and he started to remember the room – their room. He remembered the homely atmosphere, the saggy mattress, lying there back to back. Shion's breathing. His scent. The rustling blanket. Kicking him out of bed. Seeing his sleeping face, his finely chiselled features. Playing with his white curls. His warmth.

All those nights far away from the Western District he gazed up at a solitary twinkling star and felt loneliness. And although he had the yen to wander the world, he also wanted to see Shion's creation one day. But somehow he was afraid of seeing him again. He didn't know what to do. Was it possible to approach him with an open mind? Shion wasn't the only one that loved these days back then, living together in their room like… a family.

Nezumi had returned a week ago. He wanted to get an idea of the Western District's changes, so he wandered around. He slept outside, because he didn't dare to go back to his underground room. The young man was sure the room had been destroyed and even if it wasn't like that – there was something missing. Or better to say: someone. Although Nezumi hated this thought, this room needed Shion to be warm, to be a home.

_'__What's the matter with me? Relying on another person that much? I don't need other people. I'm not weak. No. I'm not that weak, am I? _

_But this world here really changed and maybe…yes, maybe I was changing, too, without recognizing it._

_I don't know it. _

_Shion, your yelling really attracted me. It attracted me eight years ago and it attracted me today. You opened a window for me back then. You let me in. You taught me so much. Will you repeat it, Shion? Will everything start again?' _

Shion opened the door of the warm welcoming room. Nezumi gulped.

"But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the east, and Juliet is the sun!"

Maybe he was right and this really was a new beginning. Seeing this warm light in their room was like seeing the sun after a long dark night as a symbol of power and a new life.

"Ah, Romeo and Juliet, act two, scene two." Shion answered joyfully. He always loved it when Nezumi was reciting.

"Good boy." Nezumi smirked and entered the room. Shion closed the door and blinked. There was a shopping bag he didn't see before.

"Oh no, mom must've forgotten this bag…"

"Your mama was here?" Nezumi asked.

"Yeah. We were visiting the Western District markets today and then she suddenly wanted to see our hideout." Shion explained and looked into the bag. "Hm?" The white-haired boy let out a slightly confused sound.

"What's up?"

Shion pulled clean clothes and freshly laundered towels out of the bag. His mother must've brought them along; knowingly that Shion might want to stay here for a while. Or maybe she wanted to convince him to take a break. He smiled. His mother really was great. And sometimes he really thought that she was a kind of almighty mother. Shion was really glad.

_'__Thank you, mom! Thank you so much for caring about me!'_

"Ah, it's nothing at all, Nezumi. You can go shower first…" Shion said and handed Nezumi a towel. The grey-eyed boy nosed it and closed his eyes. It smelled really good. He nodded and let his fingers run through Shion's wet white but muddy hair before heading to the bathroom. Shion gazed after Nezumi and sighed slightly. His heart raced.

* * *

After showering, Shion came out of the bathroom, wearing a workout gear that also was in the bag his mother had left him. He dried his hair with his fluffy towel, absorbed in thoughts. He was still very sad because of Tsukiyo's death, but on the other hand he was happy, due to the fact that Nezumi had returned. He was in a complete turmoil...

Nezumi was in bed already, his right arm bended. His head rested on his palm, while he was spying on Shion who bumped against one of the bookshelves. He chuckled slightly and then closed his eyes. This bed, although it was old and saggy, felt so comfortable. Nezumi was really tired. He tucked himself up and lifted the blanket for Shion who collapsed next to him.

"Here you go, Your Majesty." Nezumi said, covering the other boy with the blanket. He looked straight in the white-haired one's face. Shion looked very exhausted, pale and even Nezumi could tell that the other one was really overworked. Nezumi tried to soften his facial expression a little bit, but somehow it wasn't that easy for him to relax his tense muscles. He wanted to tell him that he did a great work while looking softly. He didn't want to praise the other one with this pissed looking face.

"What are you doing? There are muscles twitches in your face, Nezumi. Is everything all right?" Shion asked worried and touched Nezumi's chin slightly.

"Maybe you should go see a doctor tomorrow. Do you have a twitch that doesn't go away?"

Nezumi's eyebrow twitched, hearing this. "I'm fine, Shion."

"Do you notice tingling, weakness or numbness in the areas where you get muscle twitches?"

"Shion…"

"Let me see. Hmm – It doesn't look like the muscles are getting smaller." Shion said, looking at Nezumi's body after kicking back the blanket. "You should get enough sleep, avoid too much caffeine and eat healthy stuff like lots of vegetables and fruits." Shion told him and patted Nezumi's chest. The other one was still slim but really muscular. No wonder when he wandered day after day for four years. Nezumi looked great; he had grown at least five centimeters, still wearing shoulder-length silky hair. It was loose now, because he wanted to sleep but during the day it was done in his typical ponytail. Nezumi's face had matured quite a bit but Shion thought that his appearance didn't change that much in the long time they were separated. Just one thing really had changed. For Shion he was even more beautiful than back then.

"Shion, stop it." Nezumi said and sighed. This little airhead was still the same – pelting him with these stupid questions, with his medical booklore. "I'm fine. So stop that and rather start worrying about yourself. You look pathetic; you're pale, skinny and overworked. Instead of annoying other people you should get to know your own limits. You think you're an adult now, but you're just a child." Nezumi grouched. "Get enough sleep, avoid too much caffeine and eat healthy." the raven-haired beauty said mockingly but then returned to his very low voice, adding: "That's fucked up, Shion!" He harshly covered both bodies with the blanked again and turned his face to the wall, biting his bottom lip. What was he doing? He wanted to tell him that he did a great job, that he changed this rotten piece of shit here into something good. He wanted to praise him; he wanted to cherish him…

But all he could was hurting him.

"I'm sorry." Shion whispered and sighed. He closed his eyes and kept silent.

"Tzk." Nezumi turned rolled over and faced the other one, looking in his suddenly wide-opened beautiful big purplish eyes. Finally Nezumi's gazed softened. Shion's features were still very boyish. Nezumi patted the mop of curly white hair.

"Have I hurt you?" he asked.

"Quite a bit." Shion answered.

"I'm sorry." Nezumi said softly. Shion blinked confused. It was rare for Nezumi to apologize and really mean it. Apart from that he often did it sarcastically. Shion wasn't used to it. The raven-haired young man suddenly smiled gently.

"You're scary, Nezumi…"

"It's just that…I'm worried about you, okay? I expected that you would turn this shitty city upside down but not that you… you're just… it's a pain in the ass to see you like this." Nezumi said somewhat grumpily, his cheeks slightly reddened. He sighed.

"You can't make something out of nothing." Shion answered.

"Yeah, that's right. But you've forgotten how to live properly. This pisses me off. I'm disappointed, Shion…"

Shion didn't answer.

"This is not what I have taught you." he murmured.

Shion gulped. "Yeah…"

"How many books have you read?" Nezumi asked.

"Ah! Thous –" Shion tried to answer, but Nezumi cut him short. "How often did you visit Inukashi and her brat? Have you made new friends in your city? Have you ever done a pub tour? Have you been going to the theater? I told you once that there's no tomorrow in the Western Block – but now there is! Thanks to you and your effort. You should enjoy your life as good as you can, Shion. So, how often did you have fun, huh?"

Shion sighed. "Inukashi an –" he tried to answer Nezumi's questions again, but the other one interrupted him once more.

"I don't want you to answer this to me, Shion. But think about it."

Shion sighed. Somehow Nezumi was too vigorous for him today.

"I had fun" Shion said sheepishly. "Lots of…"

Nezumi grinned, bending his arm and cupping his own cheek with his hand.

"So? What kind of fun, huh?"

"Erm –"

"Finally broke your horns, then? Bad boy, heh?"

"No, I never could… This is none of your business, okay?" Shion squeaked, blushing. He loved Nezumi. So how could he sleep with another person? There was no way he could do such a thing. Shion sighed.

"So you're still a virgin. I see." Nezumi smirked. He guessed as much. And somehow – somehow he was glad that Shion still was one.

_'__Wait! What am I thinking? I'm glad that he's still a virgin? What the hell is wrong with me?'_

"Don't mock me, Nezumi." Shion said seriously.

Nezumi laughed. "You're really such a child. You're 20 now and still don't know anything about sex."

"No, you're wrong! I know everything about sex – theoretically." Shion answered flustered. "The sexual-response cycle is divided into four phases: excitement, plateau, orgasm and resolution. It's written that there's no distinct beginning or end to each phase. They're actually all part of a continuous process of sexual response. First of all there is the excitement phase, when mutual stimulation prepares for the sexual intercourse and due to contractions of small muscle fibers the nipples become erected. The penis also becomes erected slightly. Heart rate, blood pressure and breathing are all accelerated. In the plateau phase the testes are drawn up into the scrotum, so that –"

"My God! Shut up! Shut the fuck up!" Nezumi shouted and covered Shion's mouth with his hand. That was kind of embarrassing. Nezumi sighed annoyed but then steadied down a bit.

"Stop it, you airhead. Shion, sex is nothing you can learn from books. It's something you have to experience. You, uwah –"

Shion licked his palm, and then bit it. Nezumi pulled his hand back and looked at him slightly pissed.

"Gosh, I forgot you're a biter!"

Shion grinned. "That's my way of fighting." He clicked his teeth and poked his tongue out at Nezumi.

"Tzk." the raven-haired boy answered. He remembered the little fight they had back then when he told Shion that he owed a debt to him because he wanted to pay back that Shion helped him when they were twelve. He had held Shion by the collar and the white-haired one had gripped his wrist to pry it away but Nezumi's taut muscles didn't show a sign of relaxing. Shion wanted him to let go, so Nezumi answered something like 'Make me, little boy.' The taller boy blinked and remembered that Shion had told him that he wanted to bite his nose off and that biting noses off was his specialty – he also had touched Nezumi's neck to pull him closer.

"That's a dirty way of fighting." Nezumi said, raising one eyebrow. Shion laughed.

"But it works, doesn't it?" the white-haired boy answered perkily. Nezumi's gaze softened a bit again. Somehow it felt really good to see Shion laughing like this, hearing his gentle voice. He wouldn't admit it, but it was such a nice feeling being around him. Yes, it was so nice to feel his presence. Nezumi noticed Shion's fragrance. He smelled really good – he always did, although most of the Western District people smelled like a bog hole.

Nezumi quivered slightly, recognizing Shion had stopped his laughing fit and gazed at him seriously with his beautiful big purplish eyes.

"Hm." A small sound came from Nezumi's mouth. His cheeks turned slightly red but he didn't turn away. He looked into Shion's eyes, too.

"What?" his deep voice asked, slightly rough but somehow mild.

"Teach me." Shion whispered.

"Huh?"

"Please teach me, Nezumi."

"Biting is your special technique. Ask Inukashi, she's the dog here." Nezumi answered slightly irritated, rolling his eyes.

"No! Not that. I… I want you to teach me how to have sex."

"Huh?"

"I want to have sex with you."

Nezumi smirked.

"Imitating your little friend, huh?"

"Nezumi, I'm serious! I…want to feel you."

The raven-haired boy smirked.

"Do you really understand what it means if we have sex, Shion?"

Nezumi's hand touched Shion's fascinating white locks, caressed them gently and gazed deeply into Shion's eyes. Softly his hand wandered to the other one's cheek while this thumb stroked the end of Shion's red snake. The white-haired boy closed his eyes and laid his hand on top of Nezumi's, leaning his head against it. It felt warm.

"You want to feel me, huh? But you're a boy. So you'll have to endure something your body never needs to go through…"

Shion opened his eyes again. First he looked grave but then even Nezumi could see the longing in Shion's eyes. The raven-haired boy gulped.

"I don't care. I want you. I want to feel that your presence is reality, Nezumi."

Shion bit his bottom lip. He didn't want to cry, but somehow it was too difficult to hold back his tears. There were too many pent-up emotions… Tsukiyo's death, this pain in his chest because he missed Nezumi so much – it was too much for him to handle. His eyes began to water and he grabbed Nezumi's shirt.

"What the…? Don't cry…" the grey-eyed boy said bewildered. But it was too late. Within seconds Shion was bursting into a flood of tears. Nezumi sighed. "Come here…" he whispered and embraced the smaller one tightly. Shion trembled.

"I've missed you so much."

"I know."

"I've waited so long…"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't leave me behind again. Please! I can't stand loosing you once more."

"Shion…"

Nezumi sighed and stroked the back of Shion's head gently. The young man closed his eyes and also caressed Shion's back, trying to calm him down. Shion's face rested on his shoulder and Nezumi felt the white-haired boy's hot tears saturating his black muscle shirt. Nezumi remained silent, just offered his shoulder for comfort and for Shion to cry on, stroking him again and again. It hurt him so much to see him shedding tears like this. Nezumi knew damn well that it was his fault. That he had hurt him. But there was no other possibility – he had to leave him behind.

_'__Look Shion. I've already told you this. We're different. I'm a drifter and you're a stationary. We're incompatible. You had a promise with Safu, with the doctor. So I couldn't take you with me. I couldn't let you run away…_

_I was terrified. I will never understand you completely but I know now that you never meant to harm me. Shion, I also was drawn to you but at the same time I was repelled by you. I wanted to remain some distance between us. Yes, I think somehow I wanted you to become my enemy. Because then I would have been right. I would have been right that one always have to distrust other people. That there's nothing like friendship, fate, faith or love in this world and that all people are selfish parasites. _

_But then I met you and you gave me shelter, food, a place to sleep and warmth… _

_You even lost your elite status. Just because of your ruthless naïveté, your faith in humanity and lacking danger sense, you silly..._

_However, you also can be very unscrupulous, courageous and noble… I still don't get you and I have the feeling that I never ever really can understand you. _

_But seeing you crying like this hurts me. I just want to hold you… You're confusing me. And yet you're fascinating me. My heart races when I'm holding you. _

_Say, Shion… is this love? Affection? _

_What are you doing to me, Shion?'_

Nezumi sighed. Shion's tears had stopped. He sat still in this comforting embrace and snuggled his head in the crook of Nezumi's neck. The raven-haired boy let him sit and continued caressing his head and back until he heard Shions soft, gentle but slightly hoarse voice.

"Tsukiyo died today."

"Huh?"

Shion put his hands on Nezumi's shoulders and looked at him seriously. Nezumi blinked. Of course it made him sad that Tsukiyo died but it wasn't like that he expected the mouse to be still alive. Hamlet and Cravat had already died a year ago and he always thought that they had reached a very old age. Shion must've taken really good care of his little friend.

"You were too late, Nezumi. I always wanted you two to meet once again." Shion whispered.

Nezumi cupped Shions face and smiled softly.

"Hey… it's a miracle that the mouse lived that long, Shion. So don't blame yourself or me. I've thought it's already dead. They're sure special but their lifespan is unfortunately short. Tsukiyo had a long and fulfilled life. Your mama's tasty bread in abundance, you stroking it all the time and you reading aloud – that's not too bad, huh? Our little buddy wanted to stay by your side, so it's quite normal that he also happily died by your side." Nezumi said, stroking Shion's cheek gently.

"Sing for Tsukiyo." Shion said without changing his serious facial expression.

"I will." Nezumi answered and closed his eyes. He started to sing, soulfully. Shion closed his eyes, too. According to Nezumi's words Hamlet and Cravat were gone a long time ago. The white-haired boy absorbed the calming melody and Nezumi's beautiful voice that settled his heart. Tsukiyo's little soul flew away with the wind and also took Shion's pain away. He felt released and started to join in the song he knew so well. Nezumi blinked and looked somewhat irritated. It was the first time for him hearing Shion's singing voice. It wasn't that bad at all – it was rather cute – although he was slightly off-key. The grey-eyed boy smirked and watched his friend's facial expressions while singing. Their voices echoed through the room until they fell silent.

Tranquility.

They gazed into each other's eyes softly. Nezumi continued to caress Shions hair and cheek, smiling abnormally gently. Shion blinked a few times.

"Your singing sucked." Nezumi said grinningly and pinched Shion's cheek slightly, but his warm gaze remained. Shion creaked silently.

"I'm no singer. And I've never got kissed by the Muse like you… Well, better to say that you got fucked by it!"

Nezumi chuckled and tousled Shion's hair roughly.

"Trying to be sarcastically again? I'm proud of you, my boy."

Shion pouted. "I just wanted to say good-bye to Tsukiyo, Hamlet and Cravat, too. I'll miss them so much."

"I'm sure they know that."

Shion nodded and huddled up against Nezumi's chest. He closed his eyes. He was tired and somehow relieved, so he fell asleep very quickly. Nezumi stroked his hair and closed his eyes, too. He felt this incredibly warmth… He kissed Shion's forehead, or better to say he slightly brushed it with his lips and also drifted off to a deep, blissful sleep.

* * *

Clattering of crockery and eating irons. Boiling water. Wary steps. The aroma of coffee and freshly baked bread. The sounds and smells of waking up. Nezumi opened his eyes and blinked a few times. He was still drowsy while his eyes followed Shion who was really busy preparing breakfast. Shion turned around and smiled softly.

"Good morning, Nezumi."

"…ing…" the raven-haired boy mumbled. His voice was still hoarse. Shion handed him a mug with coffee and sat himself down on the old red couch. Nezumi cleared his throat and took a sip.

"Thanks." He said and gazed slightly confused at the tons of food Shion had arranged on the table. Shion recognized Nezumi's confusion and smiled gently.

"Ah, I told you already. Mom and I were shopping yesterday. She left me some of the food we've bought. But if I think about it – I'm sure she wanted me to stay here some days with Inukashi and the other kids."

Nezumi nodded. He was sure that Karan also recognized that Shion wasn't happy at all. She was a great mother, no wonder she wanted him to go on vacation, meeting his old Western District friends.

"Good for us your mama is so kind. That's her self-made bread, right?" Nezumi answered and took a bite. "It's still the very best; I feel like my tongue would melt. And I can say so; I tried bread from all corners of the globe."

Shion smiled proudly. "Yes, my mom is the best!"

"Yes, she is. Indeed." Nezumi answered, having another sip of coffee.

"She would be glad to see you again." Shion answered and finished his piece of bread.

"…Nezumi?"

"Hm?" Nezumi answered gently.

"Will you leave me again?" Shion asked sadly, giving him an innocent look.

Nezumi gulped.

"Shion…" Nezumi said and took a deep breath.

"I don't know. Maybe, maybe not."

Shion bit his bottom lip. Nezumi placed his mug on the table, got up from the bed and sat down close beside him on the couch.

"Don't look at me like that, Shion. You know that I'm a wanderer, a bard." Nezumi replied.

"I know that, Nezumi. There's no need to tell me that again." the white-haired boy answered slightly upset and earnestly gazed into Nezumi's eyes. "That story is as old as the hills. Stop it, okay? Why do I always suffer snubs from you? You're cruel, Nezumi! So cruel!" Shion whined and wanted to stand up, but Nezumi held him back.

"Shion."

"Let me go! You don't even try to understand me a little bit."

Nezumi sighed. "I do."

"I was lonely, okay? I've missed you so much, you jerk!" Shion cried. It was rare that he got abusive. Nezumi sighed. "You were wandering alone, Nezumi. Did you never feel lonely?" Shion added, sighed and snuffled.

"I did…" Nezumi answered and wiped Shion's nose with a piece of wrapping paper. Shion blinked. It smelled buttery and left a greasy film on his nose. He contracted his eyebrows.

Nezumi smiled gently and cupped Shion's face with both of his hands.

"I felt lonely, Shion. That's why I returned. I wanted to see what you've created." Nezumi said softly and gazed into Shion's purplish eyes.

"Okay, I must admit that's just a mere pretence. I…also missed you, get it?" Nezumi said, looking away. That was kind of awkward. "But I'm still a traveler. I can't stay at the same place forever; living a love, peace and harmony life. That's quite nice for a while though. Just for a while. But maybe I can settle down when I'm older…"

"Then take me with you. As long as we return home from time to time it's okay. I want to see the world together with you. I've never seen the ocean before. I want to see the forest you lived in when you were a child; we afforested the remaining parts! I want to be by your side, so don't leave me behind again." Shion said. "I fulfilled my duty here, didn't I? And I don't want to stop that. I really want to continue doing this. But you're right. I just have booklore and I need to learn so much more. I have to visit other places and see what's going on there to make things better here, don't you think so?"

Nezumi looked slightly exhausted and patted Shion's head.

"Sometimes it's necessary to compromise." Shion said and looked at the other boy gently.

"You're killing me, Shion." Nezumi said, sighed heavily but smiled then. He stroked the back of Shion's head. "We'll see. I'm here right now. And nothing else matters."

"But you –"

"I don't plan on going away that soon. You wanted to stay here for a summer, right? Why don't we begin with that? Good?"

Shion blinked. Spending a summer with Nezumi? Here? A smile lighted up his face.

"Yeah, that sounds great. But I also want to visit my mom. And I want you to come along."

"At His Majesty's pleasure." Nezumi answered and bowed slightly. Shion smiled cheerfully. He was glad. Nezumi would still be by his side tomorrow. They would spend their summer together.

"Happy now?" the grey-eyed boy asked and gazed into Shion's purplish eyes once more.

Shion nodded and got lost in Nezumi's beautiful grey. Their faces were only a few centimeters away. He felt Nezumi's warm breath and closed his eyes. He tilted his head a little bit to the side and felt Nezumi's soft lips brushing against his slightly compressed ones. He blushed and felt his racing heartbeat. Nezumi's hand gripped Shions neck. He wanted to pull him closer. But before he could deepen the kiss someone knocked loudly on the door. The boys separated alarmed and Nezumi jumped up, grabbing a knife from his trouser pocket. Shion raised one arm. It wasn't that dangerous here anymore. But old habits die hard.

"Hey Shion! Nezumi! I know you're in there. I've already told ya, my dogs tell me everything."

"Ah, Inukashi!" Shion said smilingly and also made his way to the door. "Open up, Nezumi."

Nezumi sighed and opened the door. He looked at Inukashi – extremely pissed. It was hard enough to confess the fact that he somehow had a longing for Shion and then this annoying dog-brat ruined their special moment.

"Woah! What crawled up your ass and died there?" Inukashi asked somewhat frightened.

"Shion, call him off! Will ya?"

Shion rubbed the back of his head and smiled with closed eyes. Could it be that Nezumi was angry because they were on the verge of kissing?

"Mousie!" a high voice screeched.

"Huh?" Nezumi blinked and felt that something was clinging to his legs suddenly. He looked down and saw Inukashi's kid hugging his legs tightly. "Woah, what are you doing? Stop that." The grey-eyed young man said bewildered. He was good with knifes but not with kids.

Inukashi grinned. "Huh? Stop pissing, Nezumi. He's just a child. Or are ya afraid?"

"As if…"

Shion went down on his haunches and made the little boy to let go of Nezumi, hugged him instead. He lifted him up. "You've grown a lot, Shion." he said warmly and smiled.

Nezumi raised an eyebrow.

"Really? You named that kid Shion?"

"Why not? Don't ya like that name?"

"Do your worst." Nezumi said and stopped the dog-girl with a wave of his hand. "I don't care."

"Awww, mousie!" the small boy screeched again and pointed to the little mouse that had appeared on Nezumi's shoulder. Shion blinked. It was a white mouse with a lot of brown sprinkles on its fur. Nezumi slightly turned his head around and felt the mouse's soft nose and whiskers tickling his cheek. It squeaked and hopped on Shion's head, then on his shoulder and started to nibble at his earlobe. Shion laughed and tried to turn his head away.

"That tickles! Stop that!" he giggled and seated little Shion on the couch, then let the mouse sit on his palm, looking at it. He stroked the small animal's head carefully. "It's so cute and vivid, Nezumi."

The grey-eyed boy smiled a little bit. "Yeah, he's still very young. That's Cravats and Hamlets grandson."

Shion blinked. "Their grandson? Wow. What's his name?"

Nezumi sighed and rolled his eyes. "Not that again…"

"You didn't name him? Nezumi!" Shion blamed him and nudged the little mouse's belly.

"Then I'll call you 'Cinnamon'. Your fur looks like cinnamon sprinkled on rice pudding."

Nezumi grumbled and rubbed his hand over his face. "Don't name my fucking mice, will you? When you name them you'll end up crying again when they die."

"I also will cry when they don't have names and die. What do you think of that, Inukashi?"

"Huh? Me? I name my dogs, because they're my friends and family."

"See?" Shion said triumphantly, looking at Nezumi.

"But tears won't bring back the death."

"See?" Nezumi imitated Shion and grinned. Shion pouted.

"So, what are you doing here, Inukashi?" Nezumi asked the black-eyed girl.

"Just wanted to check if ya really returned here."

"I am. And now?"

"I wanna pick the airhead up to come and wash my dogs." Inukashi answered.

"Forget it."

"Huh? Why, you stinky rat?"

"He's on vacation and needs relaxation, you dirty mongrel."

"Are ya his new Mommy or what?"

"Nezumi, Inukashi, stop it." Shion said hastily. "Nezumi, I promised to wash them. And after that we could buy some meat and grill it together."

Hearing the word 'meat', Nezumi's mouth watered. "Fine." he sighed. "Please yourself. But I won't wash one of her dirty mutts." he said and blushed slightly because Shion touched his back softly and smiled at him warmly. He had the feeling that the longer he spent his time with the white-haired boy; the more he was falling for Shion. These emotions were overwhelming. And these emotions were one of the reasons Nezumi had to go at that time. It was too much for him to handle back then. He was still too young. He knew that it was cowardly, but both of them had their own life and more important things to do than caring about their love relationship.

Plus, he was sure that it just was a phase, because Nezumi changed Shions life and opened his eyes. He saved him, again and again. Furthermore Shion never had a male caregiver. Everything was new to him. No wonder that Shion had put him on a pedestal. That's why Nezumi thought that Shion never really was drawn to him or loved him at all. The boy just was antsy from all the things that happened to him. Shion must've been confounding things.

Yes – they had strong bonds and they were important to each other. There was no way Nezumi would deny these facts. And there was no way Nezumi could forget the twelve-year old Shion that helped him out. He never could. Nezumi wanted to return the favor; he wanted him to be safe, to be alive and well. They had spent so much time together, and overcame hell together. They had experienced so many things together that triggered an emotional roller coaster. But seeing Shion crying like this yesterday night Nezumi was sure that the boy's feelings were reality. Shion's eyes were full of longing and he bottled up so many things. So it wasn't surprising that he had that outburst of feelings.

Four years ago, there was no way Nezumi could think about something like this. He had too many things in his mind, especially the thought of surviving and his urge to destroy the Holy City. Maybe he was callous back then. But traveling around the world and thinking about Shion all the time confused him. He wanted to distance himself from him. So he wandered and wandered, but it was just his body that created the distance. His heart was drawn to Shion. The boy captured it a very long time ago, but Nezumi's mind guarded him against this painful feelings. It guarded him for a very long time. And that was the reason why Nezumi didn't want to return to him actually. He was afraid that seeing the boy would destroy his protective wall, making him vulnerable, dependent and emotional instable. And before Nezumi knew what was happening, Shion was in the act of breaking down his wall. The sound waves of Shion's first yell yesterday night started to destroy it, just like the sound weapons they used during the manhunt.

"Nezumi! Are you coming?" Shion jolted Nezumi out of his thoughts.

He had packed some things in the backpack he brought along and looked at his friend.

"Go ahead. I've got all manner of things to do yet. I'll meet you there."

Shion blinked. "Ah, ok. See you later then." he said and left with Inukashi and the kid.

Nezumi sighed.

_~ to be continued_


	3. Chapter 3 - Togetherness

**A/N: **Hello everyone! First of all I want to thank you for reading, following or even commenting. I really appreciate it. (,)v *throws candy* And a lot of greetings to Sue! *gives you a fat fig XD*

Ok! Enough of that. Like the last two times I'm sorry for my English and hope that there aren't too many mistakes in it. Please let me know if there's something horribly wrong. Then I'll correct it asap!

And the last thing is a warning: This chapter contains lots of boy x boy action! Don't like – don't read! This is defiantly M-rated! I hope you'll like it. Let's start.

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Togetherness**

"You have to put more effort into the washing, Rico." Shion declared. The young boy pouted.

"But it's exhausting. It's so hot!"

"Dry up!" Inukashi shouted. "I'm paying ya, so work properly, brat! Even the small one there is doing a better job." the dog-keeper added and pointed at the four-year old Shion who scrubbed his favorite dog cheerfully. "I'll make you clean!" he chirped. The wet big brownish dog shook itself off and wagged its tail. The little boy screeched and laughed. "Waha, now I'm wet!" he giggled and also shook his body, trying to imitate his animal friend.

Shion smiled. That kid seemed to be really happy. He was so glad that he rescued him back then, giving him into Inukashi's care. The two of them were a cute little family. He massaged the dog he was washing a little bit while he soaped him, and then he rinsed the fur thoroughly. He patted the wet back and smiled. "Here you go! I think he was the last one."

"Yaaay!" Rico cheered. "Then it's finally time for barbecue!" The boy jumped in joy and grinned.

"Karan must be back soon with the potatoes. Let's fish, Shion!" the brown-haired boy said and grabbed Shion's white short-sleeved shirt and dragged him to the river.

"Huh? Me? But I…"

"Don't chicken out!"

"Wait…at least let me take off my shoes."

"Yeah, yeah."

Rico waded through the water until it was in hip height. It was hot, so he didn't mind his clothes got wet. Shion followed the boy. He had rolled up his trouser legs and held them carefully. He shivered. Despite of the oppressive heat outside, the water was really cold.

"I've caught one!" Rico yelled suddenly, carrying a big fish that trashed around. He had problems to properly hold the animal and got slapped by the tailfin several times.

"Woah, ow! Shion! Do something. Kill it!"

"What? No! I can't do that…Let go of the fish, Rico!"

"Attack!" Inukashis voice commanded sharply. One of her dogs jumped above Shion's head, biting the fish and ripping it up. Blood and fish meat splattered. Rico shrieked and plunged into the water, paddling. Shion also was about to fall, but his back bumped against something that prevented his dive. He gasped and turned around.

"Nezumi!"

"What are you doing here?" the raven-haired boy asked, grabbed Rico's wrist and pulled him out of the water. Shion helped him and reached out to the young teen. The boy went to the shore dripping wet, bitching about Inukashi and her dogs, but the bold dog-keeper just laughed. "Ah, come on. I thought that might help. Sorry, sorry!" she giggled and patted Rico's soaked hair.

"Rico, simmer down and help me." Karan said. The girl also had arrived and started to prepare some potatoes for baking them in the campfire.

"I've brought some meat." Nezumi said looking at Shion. "So get out of the water. I don't likuwaah–" he yelled and raised his arm. Shion, Karan and Rico gave a shout. Inukashi blinked.

"Wait, what's that?" she asked startled.

"A piranha!" Rico screamed.

"Don't talk silly! There aren't piranhas in this river!" Karan yelled flustered.

"But it's a fish and it has big teeth!" Rico screamed again, showing his own choppers to his sister.

Nezumi looked at the fish really pissed.

"That's why I don't like seafood. Disgusting shit." he said and wanted to grasp the fish, but Shion suddenly slapped the animal away. The fish landed on an old metal rod and got pierced.

Nezumi's eyes widened. Inukashi, Rico and Karan also stared at him bewildered.

"How dare you to bite Nezumi?" Shion whispered and walked to the skewered fish slowly. "It serves you right…" he added.

"He's nuts!" Karan breathed.

"Shion!" Nezumi yelled, following him. He grabbed his shoulder and turned him around coarsely, shaking him. "Wake up! I'm fine!"

The vacant expression in Shion's eyes changed and he grabbed Nezumi's arms to stop the shaking. "W…wait…stop! Nezu –" he babbled, pushing the other one away gently. He looked at his right hand that was holding the raven-haired boy's upper arm. His eyes widened. Blood.

"Y…you're bleeding, oh no…" he whispered. "Let me see your arm, Nezumi!" Shion added resolutely.

"We need to disinfect that."

He made Nezumi sit down on a tree stump and rummaged through his backpack. He pulled a first-aid-kid out of the bag and made his way over to Nezumi, treated his wound carefully.

"Do I need stitching, Doctor?" Nezumi asked slightly amused. Shion really was a little sadist from time to time.

"No…" the boy answered somewhat disappointed.

"Huh, Shion? Did you stitch up Nezumi once before?" Rico asked.

"He did that multiple times, kiddo. He really likes surgeries, I think."

"What are you babbling on about? That's not true. I just stitched you up once when we were twelve and when you were shot I just pinched your artery with a haemostatic clamp. There was nothing much I could do back then… Most of my medical knowledge is just theoretical and I have almost no practical experience."

Nezumi smiled and patted Shions head.

"But your emergency treatment worked pretty well. I would've been dead without you doing this, Shion."

Shion blushed slightly and bandaged Nezumi's arm. He was scared back then. He was really scared. Because he was terrified of losing him…

"That's amazing, Shion." Karan mentioned impressed.

"Give it a rest… I did nothing great. It's just because Nezumi really is a sticker." Shion said admiring.

"Maaah! Come on, stop it! I'm hungry!" Rico added grumpily. "Enough already, you crawlers. Let's grill the meat!" the boy shouted and stamped his foot. Accidentally he upset an old milk jug. The metal container hit one of the pieces of wood they were using for the campfire that reacted like a seesaw and catapulted one of the potatoes lying next to the plank and embers in the air. The jacket potato flew to Shion who caught it with his bare hands.

Inukashi, Rico, Karan and Nezumi stared at him shocked, especially when he didn't drop it and just held it in his hands like a little bird.

"Shion!" Nezumi shouted, grabbing the boy's arm hastily. The potato went flying again and got smashed on the ground. Shion gazed at it, and then realized his burned hands. It hurt. It really hurt.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Shion!" Rico whined, holding his sister's arm. Karan bit her bottom lip. "Cool it, you need to cool it!"

"No, let a dog lick it! That's just fine!" Inukashi mentioned and hugged her little Shion. The small boy looked at the white-haired one with contracted eyebrows. "Owie..."

Nezumi pressed his lips together and dragged Shion to the river. He plunged the boy's hands into the fresh water.

"You're really tough, huh?" Nezumi whispered and caressed Shion's back to comfort him a little.

Shion took a deep breath. "No, it hurts like hell!" he answered gritting his teeth. "But it's nothing compared to the pain I felt when…you know."

Nezumi nodded. He remembered that day too well. The day the parasitic wasp tried to kill Shion. He felt so helpless and didn't know what was going on. And Nezumi was impressed because of Shion's incredibly strength back then…

"Let me see it…"

The raven-haired boy looked at Shion's injuries. His fingertips gently stroked the back of Shion's hands, while he examined the boy's palms.

"Hm, I think it's just a first-degree burn. The outer layer of your skin is injured, but not all the way through. It's just red and it's slightly swollen, but it'll be fine soon. Good thing you brought your little emergency kit along, huh?" Nezumi said and treated Shion's injuries, covering them with a sterile gauze bandage. He made him swallow a painkiller and ruffled Shion's hair. "Shall we go home?" he asked, but Shion shook his head.

"No, I'm fine. Let's grill the meat! I'm really hungry."

Although his hands still hurt, Shion had a lot of fun grilling with his friends. Everyone ate, talked, and laughed plenty. And he really enjoyed that Nezumi was feeding him (although he did it mockingly) because he wasn't able to use his hands properly. A little later then the two boys set off for home into the night.

* * *

"Shion, you stink!" Nezumi grumped.

"What?" Shion answered flustered. He was lying on his stomach, reading a book together with Cinnamon. Shion nosed his armpits.

"You're a liar, Nezumi." Shion said and continued reading. He didn't reek although he was sweaty all over and his body felt sticky. He wasn't able to take a bath or wash himself because his hands still were injured. Shion looked at Cinnamon and smiled, poking the little mouse with his fingertip. "Your master is kind of mean, hm?" The mouse screeched.

Nezumi clicked his tongue. He just wanted Shion to feel comfortable...

Three days have passed since the potato incident. It was burning hot outside, so they stayed in their mostly chilly underground room, spending their time with each other lazing around all day long, eating, sleeping, reading and talking. Nezumi cooked his special soup outside and played the piano. He never learned how to play it, but he always had a good ear for music, so it wasn't a problem at all. In the evenings, Shion read fairy tales aloud. Nezumi was lying on his back, his arms crossed behind his head. With his eyes closed he listened to Shion's gentle voice and to the warm summer wind outside dreamingly. Cinnamon loved it to coil himself up resting on the white mop of Shion's curly hair, giving small screeches from time to time. The boys really enjoyed their time together. It was so peaceful…

During the day their room heated up a little, so it was just normal that they were lying around sweating. Nezumi was topless and just in his shorts and Shion was wearing a cotton undershirt and pants with rolled up pant legs. From time to time Cinnamon bit the white fabric, pushing it up playfully – exposing Shion's flat but untrained boyish stomach.

"You need a shower! Let me help you, you idiot!" Nezumi grabbed Shion's collar out of anger. He took a cold shower every night. It was very refreshing and somehow he felt sorry for the other one and for himself, because when he tried to wrap his arm around Shion at night the boy was sticky like hell. That wasn't much better than stinking.

Shion looked at Nezumi with widened eyes. He didn't know what came over the raven-haired one.

"No need to go crazy, Nezumi! What's wrong with you?" he asked calmly. Nezumi dragged him to the bathroom.

"W…wait, no! I don't want to! There's no need to."

"You're bloody sticky, you dimwit! Get your clothes of!" he taller boy said sharply and started to strip Shion down. The white-haired boy struggled and yelled from time to time.

"Wait! Nezumi! Stop it."

"Don't cry me a river, Shion. Come on." he added harshly, but then softened a bit. "Let me help you. You must feel uncomfortable."

"B…but you told me once that it's not good… You know what I mean: Relying on others too much."

"That's correct. But now it's something else. Your hands are still wounded and you can't wash yourself like this. Furthermore you helped me much more back then, I had to rely on you. Leave it to me, will you?" Nezumi said almost softly.

Shion sighed. "Okay…" he answered and took his pants off. He sat down on a footstool next to the shower. Nezumi patted his head. "Good boy."

Shion's cheeks were slightly red.

"Are you ashamed?"

"Hm…quite a bit."

"There's no need to be that…"

"Yes…" Shion knew it. Nezumi already had seen him naked four years ago. Shion thought he was alone back then and stripped his clothes to observe his body. The red snake and his white hair really shocked him, so there was no time to be embarrassed because of Nezumi seeing him naked that day.

"You told me you want to have sex with me, so you really shouldn't be reluctant." Nezumi mentioned. Shion blushed.

"Stop it, please."

Nezumi grinned and took the shower head. He looked at the nudie and showered his head with cold water. Shion shivered. "Nezumi, it's pretty cold!"

"I know." the taller boy grinned teasingly. "I'm not blind." he added and pointed to Shion's shrinking manhood. Shion blushed and pressed his legs together, covered his private parts with his hands. Nezumi clicked his tongue, closing the tap quickly.

"Be careful, idiot! Your hands will get wet!" Nezumi snapped at the boy and grabbed Shion's wrists, holding them up, using the shower again.

"S…sorry."

"Stay still." he ordered and let go of his wrists, then gently washed Shion's curly head. The smaller boy closed his eyes. Nezumi smiled, rubbed Shion's slim back and gave him a cold shower.

"This brings back memories…" he mentioned.

"Hm?"

"I had to wash your body when you were ill after giving birth to your cute little pupa."

"Cut it out…"

"Yeah, I cut it out back then. I was a great midwife, wasn't I?"

"Nezumi…"

Nezumi laughed amused. It was so much fun to tease Shion a little bit. He shampooed the white hair and lightly massaged his scalp with his fingers. Shion moaned silently. That felt pretty good. Nezumi shivered slightly hearing these little sounds and soaped Shion's slender body thoroughly. The raven-haired man was in a really good mood. Somehow spending his time together with Shion like this made him…happy.

No worries, no gnawing hunger, no black thoughts.

Just the two of them enjoying summer together in their home filled with warmth and togetherness. Knowing that there will be a tomorrow…

"You're skinnier than I thought."

"You're also really thin, Nezumi."

"I'm perfect, so don't give me this shit." he said and washed Shion's private parts insolently. The white-haired boy's face went bright red.

"Nezumi!?" he shrieked, grabbed the raven-haired young man's pants and yanked it off. The boy was suddenly at a level with Nezumi's manhood and stared at it with big eyes. It was the first time he saw Nezumi completely naked. After showering, the grey-eyed beauty often used to wear his pants while coming out of the bathroom, or at least he had wrapped his towel round his waist limply. But now Shion wasn't able to avert his gaze.

Nezumi rolled his eyes. "Does it suit your delicate taste, Your Majesty?" he asked mockingly and put a hand on his hip. Because of Shion's struggling he was wet as well and looked down at Shion with his emotionless grey eyes for a moment. But then the expression in his eyes changed…

"Just look what you've done…" he said softly and kneeled down, touched Shion's shoulder with his right hand, cupping Shion's chin with the other one, raising his head. The two boys gazed into each other's eyes, Nezumi without blinking and Shion with the tenderest expression the other boy had ever seen before. Their lips met slowly and like three days ago they were just lightly brushing against each other; eyes closed. The clean scent of the soap they were using soothed the raven-haired boy's senses and the hand that remained on Shion's shoulder gently massaged his tense muscles, allowing him to relax as the doll-like boy melted into his embrace. Nezumi's slim fingers searched their way up to Shion's neck to pull him closer and finally he was able to deepen the kiss – passionately but gentle. A little moan escaped from Shion's mouth, he tried to separate their lips from time to time due to his breathlessness. He ignored his wet bandages and used his exposed fingertips to brush against Nezumi's bare chest, trailing up to his shoulders and resting there. His lips were captured again and again when he gasped for air while the other boy slightly fondled Shion's delicate neck and hairline. The younger lips trembled; his tongue was still a little shy. Nezumi smiled into the kiss and pressed his lips to Shion's forcefully, but also encouraging. So he tried his first nibbles, licked Nezumi's bottom lip and tried to dominate Nezumi's skilful tongue. The raven-haired man smirked again and forced Shion's tongue back with his own, but he did it gently. He licked Shion's bottom lip perkily and noticed that the other one driveled quite a bit. This boy sure was a clumsy kisser, but Nezumi knew that Shion also was an extremely quick learner. He was really smart. He absorbed every bit of knowledge he could get like a sponge and had the ability to put his theoretical knowledge into practice perfectly. For example when they intruded into the Correctional Facility, he was a mine of information. He knew every corner, every hidden trap although he never was inside of that building. Shion's ability to memorize things was amazing. Even Nezumi was really impressed back then. He knew that Shion, although worldly innocent what made him an airhead, was kind of a prodigy. No wonder he had been chosen to be elite…

Nezumi slightly sighed and banished his thoughts. He just wanted to share their special moment. Holding Shion, kissing him, feeling him… He wanted him so badly right now.

_'I love you…'_

Shion shivered and wrapped his hands tightly around Nezumi's shoulders, stroked his slim neck and the back of his head and let Nezumi's long ash-colored hair down.

The younger boy ran out of breath again, so he pulled away just enough to get some air. His lips were red and swollen. Nezumi smirked and cupped his cheeks gently, touched the end of the snake under Shions left eye soft and lovingly. Shion just looked at Nezumi's face that was framed by silky stick-straight long hair.

"You're so beautiful, Nezumi." the amazed boy breathed.

"I'm honored, Your Majesty." Nezumi whispered in a slightly teasing tone, grinning.

Shion pouted. The other boy laughed brightly and initiated another kiss, which distracted Shion from acting like a little prima donna. The white-haired boy sighed. Sometimes it was not easy to compliment the other one. But he didn't lie! He always had thought that Nezumi was stunningly beautiful…

Without breaking the kiss the grey-eyed pretty boy grabbed Shion's arms and pulled him up on his feet. He pushed him more or less gently to the bathroom door, while Shion ripped his drenched bandages off and slid his hands around the back of Nezumi's neck. He didn't care that his hands still were slightly red; he just wanted to touch Nezumi's soft pale skin. They also didn't care that both of them still were soaking wet. Nezumi pressed his chest against Shion's, using the fact that he was taller and stronger to push him without difficulties in the direction he wanted. None of them had the urge to let go of the other, so they stumbled over books and other stuff while kissing passionately. Shion's eyes were closed, he trusted the other one's guiding, although the grey-eyed one bumped them into the one or other bookshelf. Pile after pile toppled over while they lost their footing and books rained down on them from above. But even that didn't interrupt them. Nezumi pressed Shion's back against one of the shelves and started to kiss his neck, licking and sucking the pale delicious skin, leaving a lovely hickey. Shion moaned and tilted his head back, while his hands fondled Nezumi's arms tenderly. Nezumi cupped Shion's face and both boys looked into each other's eyes. Their glances were longingly and lustful and the sounds of their gasping and heavy breathing filled the air. Nezumi licked his own lips and grinned at the white-haired boy. His first slightly clumsy kisses had become hot and pleasing ones just after that short time. Shion really wasn't bad in doing this. Bright purplish eyes gazed at the raven-haired lecherously; his wet red lips glistened appealingly and very kissable. Nezumi gulped and buried his face into the crook of Shion's neck again. He trembled slightly. Shion really turned him on. The older one felt his hot breath on his skin and those long, slim but gentle hands that stroked him and caused him a lot of hot and cold shivers… Nezumi let the tip of his nose wander along the soft skin of Shion's delicate neck, noticing the boy's heady fragrance. He also smelled the soap they were using but it was Shion's natural fragrance – like wildflowers. What an aphrodisiacal scent. He kissed his way back to Shion's face, stroking his sides and arms roughly, grabbing him again powerfully. They made their way to the bed tripling, caressingly, breathless...

Shion wrapped his arms around Nezumi's neck while the older one lay him down on the bed, kneeling on top of him. Elegant fingers glided over Shions chest touching the soft pale skin feather-lightly, following the red path and then playing with Shion's hard nipples joyfully. He pinched one of it lightly and enjoyed the very cute sound that came from Shion's shaky slightly parted lips. What a nice reward! Nezumi's tongue followed his fingertips, while the white-haired boy's fingers gently toyed with that beautiful loose silky hair. Nezumi's soft lips felt so good. Shion had goose bumps all over his body and the feeling that every muscle twitched after being kissed. He moaned, then sat up slightly,grabbed Nezumi's neck and pulled him close to his who really was absorbed in kissing and licking his way looked at him a little bit perplexed.

"Huh?"

Shion smiled seeing Nezumi's kind of stupid face and massaged the other's scalp and neck with his fingertips, then captured the older one in a wet and passionate kiss again, wrapping his legs around Nezumi's slim waist, hugging him tightly. Skin met skin and sweat mixed with sweat while their private parts made their first encounter. Both of them felt an electrifying sensation and a thrill of pleasure started to flood through their bodies – some kind of thunderbolts energized their synapses, releasing a rush of adrenaline. Shion felt his heart like it was pounding out of his chest. Both boys moaned and started to squirm with pleasure, followed by intense kissing, stroking, and trembling. Shion's hand caressed Nezumi's back, neck and toned arms in an erratic way. Sensations ran down Nezumi's spine in shivers; feeling Shion like that, hearing him in that way was wonderful.

Shion panted extremely and looked at the raven-haired beauty lasciviously. Nezumi gulped and kissed him fervently again, supported his weight on his underarms while his fingers ran through Shion's ivory-hair again and again. He rubbed his manhood against Shion's crotch, also feeling the other boy's pulsating length against his abdomen. The doll-like boy moved his hips, while his legs were clinging to the other's pelvic. Their lips parted. Heavy breathing filled the air.

"Hm…ngh…More! Nezu –" Shion gasped, being out of his mind.

Shion loved that feeling having Nezumi on top of him, his comfortable weight bearing down on him and also the slight sense of being dominated in a kind of loving way. He wanted more! He wanted to feel him inside…

"W…wh…Hm?" Even Nezumi wasn't able to speak properly anymore.

Shion loosened his embrace and pushed the other one away very gently, turned his head slightly to the side and gave him a very prurient gaze. His cheeks were slightly red while he spread his legs and stroked his own chest and his stomach – following his red snake. His hand wandered down to his own length. Nezumi gulped seeing Shion like that.

"Take me…" he whispered hoarsely.

Nezumi stared at him bewildered. Then after a few seconds of silence a small rivulet of blood started to run down from his nose.

Shion blinked and furled his eyebrows.

"Nezumi, are you okay? Your nose is bleeding…" Shion asked worried, but also in an undertone of excitement. He sat up and searched something like a tissue. Nezumi bit his bottom lip and pinned him down on the bed; then he snuffled and jumped to his feet.

"Stay still and be quiet!" he ordered breathless and rummaged through his back, pulling a tube of lotion and condoms out of it, tossing it next to Shion.

Shion lay there stock-still, glancing at the tube curiously. He knew what this was… but he didn't know that Nezumi brought something like that along.

"Why do you –"

"Bought it before grilling."

"What?"

Nezumi rolled his eyes and sighed. Those silly questions ruined their hot atmosphere. But somehow that was just so… typical Shion.

"You told me you want to have sex. And your ass is not self-lubricating…"

Shion's eyes sparkled.

"Nezumi…" he said softly, while the other one desperately tried to recreate the sexy-time atmosphere they had before. He sat between Shion's legs and took his left one, lifting it onto his shoulder. He grabbed Shion's slim ankle and kissed the soft skin gently. The white-haired boy shivered and closed his eyes while the older one followed the red line with his nibbling lips and his gentle elegant fingers stroked his thigh. The other hand moved smoothly over his body, caressed Shion's flat stomach, played with his navel and caused sweet trembles. Thanks to Shion Nezumi was semi erected again, but maybe that wasn't the worst thing… He didn't want to come right after penetrating him. And he was pretty sure that Shion's cute little ass was tight like hell. In addition seeing the beautiful white-haired like this really turned him on. Even back then he always thought that Shion's red snake was really sexy and he loved his fluffy white hair so much… Shion sure was attractive. But seeing him like this, lascivious and lustfully… it drove him out of his mind. And although it was Shion's first time, the boy seemed to have a lot of stamina. Nezumi grinned slightly. Shion always had a surprise in store. The white-head had his eyes closed, trusting his lover completely. He seemed really relaxed and comfortable. Nezumi spread Shion's legs farther apart. He blushed slightly. What a beautiful sight… Shion's cute little rose-colored bud pulsated twitchingly. Nezumi really had to pull himself together. He took a deep breath to calm himself down a little bit, and then he touched Shion's erection for the first time. The younger boy moaned. Nezumi shivered. Shion opened his eyes, keeping his eyes on the raven-haired beauty.

"Good, huh?"

Shion nodded and moved his hips. He wanted more.

"Nezumi…" he begged.

The older one grinned.

"Huh? What's the matter?"

Shion trembled. "M…more please! Don't stop…"

"Don't stop what?" he asked amused, just wanted to tease him a little bit.

"Please…"

"Please what?"

Shion whimpered. Nezumi was so mean.

"P…please…touch me…harder…"

"Then I'll follow your desire, little prince." Nezumi said, moving his hand elegantly. He bowed slightly and started to use his fingertips, tapping up and down along the underneath side of Shion's shaft, as though as he were playing the piano. Shion squirmed, holding Nezumi's underarms.

"Still want more? Okay…" he whispered and gave the due to the precum slippery tip of Shion's penis some special attention. He twisted his hand back and forth over his most sensitive part, earning lustful moans. The other hand caressed Shion's leg or stomach lovingly, calming and every now and then he placed a sweet little kiss on the leg that still rested on his shoulder. After a while he ignored Shion's length and rather began to massage Shion's entire pelvic region – his lower abs, his inner thighs and his butt. From time to time he swiped the boy's sweet entrance, feeling the pulsating flesh that wanted to absorb the teasing fingers so badly.

"Nezumi…please…" Shion begged again.

"Yeah, yeah!" the older one answered and grabbed both of Shion's ankles, pushing his legs so that Shion's knees lay right beside his ears.

"Hmm! You're pretty flexible. Who'd have thought that?" he said grinningly and slightly clapped one of Shion's cheeks. The white-haired boy hardcore blushed and screeched when Nezumi drizzled some of the very cold lubricant on his heated skin. The older one laughed and spread it carefully and also moistened his fingers with the glide gel. He massaged Shion's butt once more.

"Relax." he said softly. He caressed the little bud gently a few times before he entered his index finger. Immediately he felt Shion's incredibly heat and the pulsating flesh that tightened around him. After a few seconds he started to thrust his finger into this sweet tightness. The boy moaned and moved his hips against Nezumi's pleasurable feelings causing finger. After a while he added the second one, moving them together to open the bud. He fingered him slowly and untiring, forgetting about his own painful erection. He just wanted Shion's tight hole allow to stretch properly, because his own member wasn't that small. And although he knew that Shion was a tough one, he didn't want to hurt him. He wanted him to enjoy their togetherness…

"Hmm…this feels really good…Nezumi…" he groaned. He got butterflies in his stomach.

"Inside me! Now! Hurry…" Shion grumped. "I'm dying! Come on!"

"Tzk. Zero patience, huh? But don't worry. My own is also going to run out. Enough of this shitty gentleness. Right now I want to fuck you so hard it's really killing me, Shion." he said while putting on one of the condoms skillfully. He also used a lot of lube.

"Yeah, then do it! Now! My gosh! You-aaah!" Shion yelled as their bodies connected, panting and moaning. Nezumi had entered him really quickly, feeling the hot pulsating tightness around his throbbing length.

"Shion!" Nezumi moaned, trembling all over. He bit his lips and desperately tried not to come immediately. He breathed deeply and waited a while, pretending to give Shion time to recover. But the white-haired boy was the first who started to rock his hips against him.

"Mhhh… Deeper! Nezumi!" he screamed, grabbed on to the sheets and arched his back. He sure was loud, but somehow Nezumi liked his reactions. He wanted to make him scream his name over and over again.

"Does it hurt?" he asked, although Shion didn't seem to experience pain right now. The younger boy shook his head and wrapped his hands around Nezumi's neck, pulling him closer.

Shion himself was surprised that it didn't hurt; he just felt a lot of pressure. It just was a strange sensation, something like taking a big dump backwards. But it didn't felt uncomfortable. No! He really liked the feeling of being filled by Nezumi. Maybe it was thanks to the fact, that he trusted the other one and also was really turned on…

Nezumi kissed his lips and started to thrust into the slim body gently. He groaned quietly into the kiss while Shion's hands caressed his hair, back and his butt, massaging it tenderly. Shion moaned in pleasure then screamed, because Nezumi pushed harder and faster.

"M…mmmh ahh Nezumi!"

The older one pulled him closer, he was unable to stop now. Shion's tight hot hole stretched around his arousal and sent shudder after shudder of pleasure up his spine. He kissed the other boy intensely, pulled his manhood out, just to drive it in further and deeper, ramming into Shion's prostate. Suddenly the little airhead felt like pure dopamine flooded through his body; he could feel nothing else but Nezumi! Nezumi's hot breathe, his touches, his movements and the sensations they shared…

He experienced a pleasure he had never imagined before, so he rocked his hips, trying to hit this special spot again. Nezumi moaned and bit Shion's ear slightly, licking it while concentrating his movements on this sweet spot he had found again and again. Shion pressed the back of his head into the pillow, arched his back more and more, and wrapped his legs around Nezumi's butt tightly so that he had to slide deeper into him. His yells and loud moans echoed off the wall, he screamed Nezumi's name while the other one forcefully rammed into him repeatedly. The bed squeaked and the embarrassing slithering sounds of their bodies pressing together filled the air, but neither of them cared about that. Nezumi bit Shion's shoulder moaning and the younger one's fingernails dug deep into the burning skin of the dark-haired beauty's back, leaving red marks.

"Ahhhh…Ahh...Ne-Ne…" the ivory-haired cutie screamed while Nezumi's rhythm started to become slightly erratic. It was too much, he couldn't bear it anymore. He cried Nezumi's name while his cum spurted on his flat stomach and even Nezumi's chest, warm and wet. Nezumi looked at Shion's orgasm face fascinated – he even forgot to continue his thrusting. But Shion's body reactions also felt great. His inner walls pulsated; he was due to the lube so wet but tight while his alabaster skin reddened slightly. He even shed some little tears, glistening like beautiful glass beads. Nezumi smiled gently and waited a moment until the other boy had recovered his breath, then he licked them away carefully. Shion blinked and smiled, hugging him tightly.

He gazed into Nezumi's eyes with his gentle ones. He was relaxed and thoroughly happy. Shion stroked Nezumi's hair, tucking some behind his ear. Then he tensed his muscles, trying to pleasure the other boy a bit. The older trembled slightly, his eyes were closed. He felt Shion's tender hands on his chest, playing with his nipples fondly. Shion loved this feeling of having Nezumi inside of him, feeling him, hearing his sexy groans and seeing his face like this… One of Shion's hands caressed Nezumi's flat upper body, his abdomen. It slid down between their bodies so that he could touch himself. He blushed feeling their connection, while his perky fingers tapped the part of Nezumi's length that wasn't inside of him anymore, and then he squeezed his balls gently. Nezumi bit his bottom lip and grasped. He started to move again, but only a few times, groaning. Then, giving one last hard thrust up into him he finally reached his own climax. He wasn't loud but his face spoke volumes. Shion regarded the other boy like a painting, enamored by Nezumi's beauty. One hand still resting on this slightly muscular chest he felt his heart pounding fast and hard against his fingertips. The raven-haired boy's stomach muscles were still clenching as his seed pumped into the condom. Shion sighed slightly. He really wanted to know how it felt when the other one came inside of him… What a waste! He wanted his sperm so badly! He smiled slightly psycho. He was sure he would get what he wanted one day. There was no chance for Nezumi to leave him behind again.

Nezumi slowly pulled his manhood from Shion's insides, causing little moans and shivers. Both of them were over-sensitive right now. They smiled and shared a lovingly, calming kiss. Silently Nezumi removed the used condom and disposed it somehow, while Shion cleaned his and Nezumi's bellies and chests a bit. After that the older one nestled up to Shion, who nuzzled very close under his chin, wrapping his arms around his torso. Affectionately the white-haired boy's fingertips stroked the taller back. He could feel the burn mark and laid his palm on it. Nezumi enjoyed the warmth of Shion's hand against his sensitive skin and kissed the wonderful ambrosial hair he loved so much. His long gentle fingers caressed the nape of Shion's neck, cupping his cheek while he placed sweet little kisses on Shion's forehead and nose. Smiling the younger boy closed his eyes, kissing Nezumi's chin and enjoying his scent. Nezumi smelled virile and somehow…like a fresh summer breeze. Like a forest and like the wind. His fragrance was as complex as the boy's personality. Weighted down with weariness Shion closed his eyes. Nezumi wrapped his arms around him harder, protective and looked at his pretty face until he also drifted off to sleep.

~to be continued

* * *

Will Shion finally get his sperm in the next chapter? And why do I feel so embaressed? XD


	4. Chapter 4 - Honeymoon

**A/N:** Hello there! Although this chapter was supposed to be the last one, it isn't! Surprise, surprise! I've written way too much and I'm still not ready yet. So I decided to split it up. :D I think it's not the worst thing, isn't it?

Thank you for commentating, reading and following my story. And like always I hope there aren't that many mistakes in it. Please let me know if there's something really wrong. XD Thanks a lot.

I try to finish Summer Days this week, so I'll be probably posting the last chapter in a couple of days. See you then. :3

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Honeymoon**

It was in the middle of the night when Shion opened his eyes. He blinked a few times, realizing what had happened only a few hours ago. His face reddened when he noticed that Nezumi really had slept with him. He still felt Nezumi's soft lips on his trembling skin, his hot breath, his fingertips and his low magnificent voice, his scent and he even could still sense their pleasurable connection. It was so good. And he had needed it so much. Shion shivered and got goose bumps… although he loved Nezumi for ages now he never had dreamed about doing something like this. Yes – of course he was curious and wanted to experience sex but somehow there was no way to imagine something like sleeping with him. He was so far away and Shion had no time to think about something like this. It was much more important to recreate the city and help the Western District's people improving their living conditions, fulfilling the task Safu and all the others had entrusted to him.

He never had wanton thoughts concerning Nezumi. Shion wasn't like that – at least all those years he missed him all he had felt was a pure love. He loved him with all his heart and his mind was filled with thoughts of him all day long. He wondered if he was all right, if he was hurt, if he had enough to eat and to drink and if he sometimes also remembered him. All he wanted was to see him again, safe and sound.

But now Shion wasn't sure that he still was pure, because after feeling Nezumi he was head over heels in love with him. The young man gazed across the bed, at the sleeping face just inches from his own. Nezumi's eyes were closed and he breathed quietly while his arms still embraced him loosely. Softly Shion touched his cheek, then his trembling fingertips stroked his slim delicate neck, carefully loosening one of the sweaty strands that stuck to the light skin. A small sight left the older one's lips while the tip of Shion's index finger slowly wandered across the bridge of Nezumi's straight nose.

_'Nezumi… is it selfish that I want to feel you like this again? _

_All the time I deceived myself. I always thought that I'm above such things but you disabused me again. I needed it so much. In fact I wanted you to teach me because I had to fill a knowledge gap. But in the end it was just a lame excuse. Maybe I always wanted it. I wanted you!_

_And I've never thought it would feel so good. _

_Am I a bad person, because I have these thoughts? I just want to hold and feel you. I love you in every aspect._

_Please, never leave me behind again. I need you.'_

Shion kissed the sleeping beauty tenderly, trying not to wake him up. In the crepuscular light Nezumi's body shape was just vaguely perceptible, but Shion really enjoyed going on discovery tour using his fingertips and lips, earning slightly grasps though the other was fast asleep.

Shion paused a few times when he feared to awake him but then continued kissing him, more and more boldly. It wasn't long before he left his first little hickey right next to Nezumi's navel, slightly giggling when the other one tried to shoo him away like a bug in his sleep, grumbling. Shion amused himself by leaving one lovely mark after another; sucking and biting Nezumi's neck several times, his stomach, inner tights, pelvic region and especially his chest, arranging his bites like flower petals around Nezumi's nipples.

He smacked a few times and had a glass of water. His mouth felt dry and his lips got numb, but it was worth it. Yawning he snuggled up to Nezumi again and tickled the beauty's stomach, kissed his cheek. It was seldom that Nezumi slept that deeply. It was even kind of abnormal. Nezumi was used to always be attentive, although there was no need to anymore.

"Sleep tight." the younger one whispered softly and also fell asleep again.

* * *

The next morning arrived with bird's twittering. Shion opened his eyes hearing the sweet sound of the summer wind rustling in the trees. Next to him was Nezumi looking at him half asleep. Shion blinked and smiled warmly.

"Hey…" he whispered.

"Hmrg…" a hoarse voice replied. The older one cleared his throat several times and sat up, rubbing the back of his head. He yawned with a little tear in the corner of his eye. Shion grinned like a Cheshire cat seeing his friend like this – so drowsy, so cute. His hair was a mess and the dozens of hickeys Shion had left him that night were shining in a bright reddish color.

"What?" Nezumi asked.

Shion kneeled down next to him, giggling.

"N…nothing." he said, mussing up Nezumi's grayish hair even more. He hugged the older boy's head and let his finger's run through those beautiful silky strands. Shion gently squeezed Nezumi's face against his chest, letting him hear his heartbeat while stroking his scalp and neck. The taller boy's cheeks reddened slightly, and then he closed his eyes and cuddled against the white-haired one, also locking him in his arms loosely. Shion placed a kiss on Nezumi's crown and buried his face in the other's mop of grey hair.

"I love you…" he whispered holding him tenderly, blushing. Nezumi kept silence for a short time, smiling due to Shion's racing heartbeat that increased more and more. This kind of body language spoke volumes and Nezumi really appreciated their very special moment. He felt so loved and alive. And although he never wanted to be weak or rely on another person he was glad. Shion had rocked his world. He had changed him so much and he had stolen his heart, although Nezumi had refused to believe it for such a long time. The young man needed four years to realize and admit that he was fatally attracted to Shion. But now, being together with him, being loved by him and being able to hold him – it was an overwhelming feeling.

"…you, too…"

"Huh?" Shion released his embrace and looked at the other boy bewildered.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me."

"No! Tell me! Nezumi! Please!" Shion begged, grabbing his shoulders.

"Gosh! Shut up, will you?" he said, turning his face to the side. "You should know it already, Shion."

"Know what?"

"Oh man, I must've killed some of your brain cells yesterday, huh? We did it, remember? And I kissed you, hugged you, caressed you – I was fucking gentle, damnit! What the hell do you want to hear? You're still not able to figure things out by yourself, you airhead."

Shion blinked.

"So…you wouldn't sleep with someone you don't love?" he asked.

"I would've fucked you until you die."

"So you killed all the people you had sex with before?" Shion asked stupidly, raising one of his eyebrows. Nezumi got muscle twitches in his face.

"You can't be all there, Shion… Who do you take me for? You're not serious, are you?" he grumped and sighed annoyed.

"I don't know! I'm confused!" Shion said, gripping his own bangs roughly and pulling them hard. "It's just that I don't want to imagine you doing it with someone violently. Or that you've done it with another person before, that they've seen you like this. O…or that someone did it to you, hurting you… I can't bear this. It hurts like hell." he said bursting into tears.

Nezumi sighed heavily and pulled the trembling boy into his arms, embracing him tenderly. He kissed his forehead and fondled his back in a calming way. "Hush, Shion. Shhhh…" he tried to comfort him.

"Listen, Shion. Life's a bitch. It was an easy way to earn mone –"

"NO! Shut up! I don't want to hear something like this… No! Not you! That's horrible!" he cried, covering his ears and shaking his head.

"Shion, let me finish!" he said harshly, grabbing his slim wrists kind of brutally. He pulled Shion's hands away and cupped his chin, forcing the boy to look into his eyes.

"Don't cry. And don't interrupt me, stupid. I try to tell you something. For some people it was an easy way to earn money back then – but not for me. I've never slept with anyone before, got it?"

There was complete silence for a few seconds. Shion stared at Nezumi with widened eyes, his mouth opened. Then his bottom lip trembled slightly.

"W…what?"

"You were my first, Shion."

Shion narrowed his eyes. His wet cheeks blushed.

"Liar…" he whispered unbelievingly.

"Look into my eyes, Shion!" Nezumi said, grabbing the younger boy's chin again. Shion opened his eyes slowly, knowing that the other one wouldn't give him any peace if he didn't do as he wished. Nezumi smiled gently, stroking Shion's cheek with his thumb tenderly.

"I'm not lying. You were my first. I've never done it before, Shion. You know that I've never trusted anyone. It was too dangerous. Why should I risk my life for something like drive satisfaction, huh? Thanks to you the medical care's good now, but back then there were no pharmacies to just mosey in and buy something like condoms or other stuff you need to do it. It was a damn high risk to have a fuck with someone. You see? Something like venereal diseases, getting some chick pregnant, a bloody, sore and infected ass or getting attacked while doing it… Not so cool, huh?"

Shion blinked. "Yeah, I guess…"

Nezumi ruffled the white hair he loved so much, twirling one of Shion's strands and kissed it softly. Shion sighed relieved and gazed into Nezumi's shining eyes. That weren't the eyes of a liar. Shion never ever had seen the other one with such an expression.

"But…you seemed to be so experienced…" he mentioned quietly. Nezumi laughed.

"See, you're not the only one who's good at learning by doing. I've pretty good instincts." He answered proudly. Shion nodded. That was true – Nezumi's instincts were beyond good and evil.

Nezumi smiled at his lover charmingly and ruffled his hair, then gazed at him really softly.

"I love you…" his low voice whispered while he pressed his body against Shion's. His hands cupped the back of Shion's head; his fingers ran through that silky ivory hair of him. He kissed Shion's lips lightly. After a while he opened his mouth a little wider, gently touched his tongue against the other, playing with it. He left one of his hands on the back of Shion's curly head while the other hand wandered to his butt, massaging one of the bottom cheeks perkily, pinching the soft skin there a little bit. Nezumi pulled his head away and looked into Shion's eyes again.

"Nezumi?" Shion whispered sweetly.

"Hm?" the older one answered in a very soft melodic way.

"So you always mocked me for being a virgin, huh?" Shion's voice suddenly was kind of dry-witted. His bangs threw a dark shadow onto his eyes, hiding them. Nezumi gulped seeing him like this.

"Although you had no clue, too…" Shion continued quietly.

"Erm…Look, Shion…"

Abruptly Shion's face brightened, giving the beauty a disarming smile. Nezumi's eyebrows twitched slightly and he backed away from the white-head a bit.

"Amazing, Nezumi!" Shion said enthusiastically. "You've made a total fool out of me."

"Are you kidding?"

"No I'm not! I'm really impressed. Your self-confidence is incredible."

Nezumi blinked. Somehow he had the feeling that Shion had pulled one over on him. That guy wasn't to be underestimated.

"Idiot." he said quietly and patted Shion's head. The boy laughed happily.

"I'm so glad, Nezumi. I'm glad we shared our first time together. It was wonderful! Let's do it again soon." he said sugary and got out of bed, stretching himself. "Next time I want to do it without condoms. I want to feel your sperm inside of me. Don't worry, I'm clean. Ah, and I want to top you, too. Then we'll have a second first time… That's great!" he said with sparkling eyes while he dressed himself. Nezumi's face turned blue, hearing Shion talking like this. That killed him. Shion's power level was over 9000 right now!

"Hold your horses, okay?" he said, following the boy and putting on his boxers, finally recognizing the whole bunch of hickeys Shion had left him. "Huh?" Hastily he stormed out of the room, right into the little mirror chamber. Shattered he looked at his reflection.

"Sh…SHIOOOON!"

With faltering steps the grey-eyed beauty followed his way back to the living room, holding the back of his hand against his forehead, falling down on his knees theatrically.

"What have you done? My beautiful skin is a mess… I'm looking like a Dalmatian." he grumped and buried his face in his hands. Shion blinked confused. He already had forgotten that Nezumi had the urge to be kind of narcissistic sometimes. So he also went into a kneeling position and patted his trembling shoulders. "It's ok…"

"NO! It's terrible, really terrible…" Nezumi whined against his hands, bobbing up and down. Shion bit his bottom lip.

"H…hey…it's not that bad. They won't stay forever…and I think you really look cute. Like a ladybug." he said and put his arm around Nezumi's shoulder. "You're handsome, Nezumi. Nothing can distort a real beauty. You waah!" he yelled while Nezumi grabbed him strongly, scooping him up. He gave him a fireman's lift and patted his butt.

"Gotcha! Just you wait!" he said sneering and tossed him on the bed. Shion screeched and crashed into the wall. Seeing stars for a moment, he rolled over on to his back just to be nailed down on the mattress by the taller boy. Suddenly, Nezumi grabbed both his arms; yanked them above his head, crossed his wrists and held them in one power hand as he leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"I'll fuck you once for every bite…" he whispered, his voice was low and husky. Shion opened his eyes, seeing Nezumi's sneer.

"That's okay for me. Then I also can fuck you once because you bit me, too."

"Tzk. Well! That's fair, I think." Nezumi answered, grinning again. "But I'll fuck you in a row."

Shion stared at him bewildered, and then started to laugh.

"If you think you can get a hard one that often…Go ahead."

"Pff…" Nezumi laughed, first only a little bit; then he let out a guffaw.

"Nezumi?"

"Never thought that you'd be like that…"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"That you're so dissolute."

"Hm? Do you mean the hickeys? That was your punishment." Shion answered and giggled.

"Punishment?"

"Yeah! You told me once that we aren't compatible. But we are! Here…" he said and touched Nezumi's crotch: "And here…" he added and touched his own butt.

Nezumi laughed again and ruffled Shion's hair.

"You really are an idiot, aren't you?" he said giggling. "Man, you're really, really killing me."

"I'm serious, Nezumi. You're mean. Stop laughing!" Shion complained.

"Forget about it." Nezumi put him off. "It's okay, Shion. I'm taking back what I've said back then. We are compatible. Is that at Your Majesty's pleasure?"

Shion sulked slightly but then nodded.

"Okay then. We still have a lot to do…" Nezumi said, took the other's pants of and tore Shion's underwear apart.

"Oh my god, what are you doing!? My slip!" Shion creaked.

"You don't need it anymore. Plus it was a really ugly one. Did your mama buy it for you?"

"Yes, of course!" he answered, raising new gales of laughter. After a while it subsided and Nezumi kissed Shion's pout. "I'll get you a new one, fit for a king. I promise." he whispered into Shion's ear with a very low sexy voice, causing a lot of hot and cold shivers on the younger boy's skin.

"No, I want one of yours…" he replied and let his fingers run through Nezumi's still very messy hair.

"Fine, only to please you…" Nezumi whispered and took one of Shion's hands, kissing the palm softly after checking it.

"It's better now. Does it still hurt?"

Shion shook his head and fondled Nezumi's hairline, grasped when the grey-eyed began to lick in-between his fingers while his warm hand stroked his arm up to his shoulder just to take a rest on the flat chest. Shion also allowed his free hand to wander, stroking Nezumi's soft skin with his fingertips, following his spine. He let it slip into Nezumi's shorts and enjoyed to touch his tasty bottom. For the older one this piece of material was kind of disturbing, so he removed it fast and pulled Shion into a sitting position powerfully. He embraced him tightly, tried to feel as much skin as possible on his own. Nezumi felt Shion's erection brushing his own and gasped quietly. He buried his face in the crook of the white-haired boy's neck, then kissed and nibbled the delicate skin greedily. Shion moaned and moved his hips causing their private parts rubbing against each other. The older boy panted and bit the white-haired slightly then changed his sitting position to sit in tailor-fashion. He grabbed Shion's hips and lifted him up just to let him take a seat on his crossed legs while the younger one embraced his shoulders tightly and started to kiss him passionately. Softly the raven-haired young men massaged his lover's shoulders. With soft and fluid strokes steadily applied with the palms of his hands he tried to relax his beloved curly-head, then letting his hands slide up to his shoulder blades with a bit of pressure. Shion moaned into their kiss and squeezed his body against the other while he grabbed into the beautiful raven-hair of his lover and his legs tightly embraced the slim boy.

Nezumi concentrated on Shion's cute butt now, kneading it thoroughly. Their lips parted and he let Shion recover his breath. Meanwhile he searched the lube and grabbed it, squeezing a generous amount on his hand.

He leant his upper back against the cool wall, gripping Shion's bottom cheeks, pulling them apart.

"You're still very slippery down there…" he whispered grinningly. Of course he was; he didn't shower since their last time. But Nezumi didn't want to injure Shion, so he rather used a lot of this stuff. He fingered him not as gently as he did it for the first time – there was no need to. The boy's inner tights still seemed to be very hungry and two fingers were absolutely no problem for the curly head. Shion moaned rocking his hips. It was so good to feel him inside again. He wasn't able to get enough of that.

"Nezumi…more!" he moaned and gazed into the other's eyes lustfully. "Enough preparation…"

The older boy smirked and kissed him, letting his fingertips stroke down Shion's sides. He let them rest on his hips and parted their lips gently.

"Well then…" Nezumi murmured, holding the lube out to Shion's chest. The younger boy nodded and pressed it on his lover's tip like a cream topping. Nezumi quivered.

"That's cold, man! Do you want to calm me down or what?"

Shion giggled and poked his tongue out at the raven-haired one. "No, of course not. Sorry." he said and massaged Nezumi's length fondly, giving him a really lascivious gaze. Nezumi gulped.

"E...enough…" he whispered. He didn't want to come right now.

"Are you sure you want to do it without a…" he asked hoarsely. Shion nodded, got on his knees and straddled him. "Want to feel you without that rubber thing…" he breathed and grabbed Nezumi's swollen oily length. It slipped through his fingers a few times, letting Shion grumble. Nezumi amused himself with watching this drama.

"Come one, you…" the white-haired said to Nezumi's manhood, finally getting it. The older one giggled. "Don't talk to it, that's pretty strange…" he mentioned and helped Shion to guide his length into the pleasing tightness. Both moaned while the head of Nezumi's penis entered Shion's insides; a little bit more slowly than the day before. They felt their hot breath and their trembling bodies. It was overwhelming…

Shion let himself down and started to move in a rocking way to facilitate thrusting. Nezumi supported the other boy, and then hugged him tightly, giving him another French kiss. He clasped Shion's waist and pushed him down onto his manhood, earning loud moans and grasps. Embracing Nezumi tightly he didn't just feel their very pleasurable connection but also his own length rubbing against the other one's muscular stomach.

"Hmm…Ne…Ahhh…" he yelled and started to ride him extremely frantic.

Nezumi gasped with big eyes. "W…wa….wait…wait…wait! Shion…Shiooon!... SHION!" he yelled in-between his thrusts. He tried to hug him but there was no way to calm the crazed white-haired down. Nezumi had the feeling he had lost control of the situation. And that was something he didn't like. He let his length slip out of the boy and gripped the underside of Shion's thighs, then tossed him onto the bed with force. Shion screeched and landed on his back, bouncing up and down. He looked at Nezumi with widened terrified eyes. The older boy sighed and wiped the sweat from his forehead, patted one of Shion's knees.

"Heh! Did you plan on riding me to death?" he asked slightly amused.

"Wh…what? No… I just…" Shion answered breathless. He just wanted to feel him harder and deeper! He wanted more. "Wow, you're pretty strong, Nezumi." he whispered hoarsely, still very aroused. So he spread his legs widely and waved the other boy nearer. The taller one smiled.

"You're a fly weight…" he said, stroking Shion's leg upwards, letting his hand rest right next to his painfully swollen length. It hadn't been a problem at all for Nezumi to immobilize Shion eight years ago with his injured shoulder although Shion was about his own weight and size back then. So it was just easier now.

"Come on! Don't let me wait, Nezumi! I want to feel you inside of me again, right now…" he murmured lustfully, giving the other one shudders.

"Yeah, yeah." he said laughingly and turned him over onto his belly. Shion let out a strange little sound.

Nezumi smirked and pulled his hips closer. Shion's outstretched arms, his upper body and face dragged across the sheets while his bottom was high in the air. He whimpered. Nezumi lifted Shion's legs and brought them into a kneeling position, sitting between them. Tenderly he penetrated him again, giving him a small clap.

Shion threw back his head and moaned. He grabbed the pillow, trying to find purchase on it. He buried his face in it and dug his fingernails deep into the sheets and mattress. Moan after moan escaped his shaky lips. He also let salvia dribble from his mouth – he wasn't able to control himself anymore. Nezumi felt him tighten around his length and thrust his own manhood in harder. He leaned down over the trembling boy and kissed his neck, pulled his hips up and entered him anew, feeling his tight warmth close around him. Shion whimpered, then screamed Nezumi's name again as Nezumi thrust into him harder and harder while the sound of the headboard hitting the wall filled their room. "M…more…mhh…god!" Nezumi smiled. It was fascinating to see Shion like this. He also moaned and decided to help the little curly head a bit, so he stroked his back a few times and then let one of his hands wander to Shion's stomach.

"N…not there…" Shion grasped and guided Nezumi's hand with his trembling one right to his middle.

"Fine…" Nezumi groaned and massaged Shion's length. Thanks to the rest of the lube he had on his hand he was sure it felt really good for him. He tried to coordinate the movements of his hand around Shion's shaft and his own thrusts although it wasn't that easy. Even Nezumi wasn't in his right senses at that moment.

"Sh…shion!" he moaned and reached his climax with a last hard thrust deep into the pretty boy's tightness. "Ahh…ah…"

Shion shivered finally feeling Nezumi's hot cum inside of him and had his own orgasm while he bit the pillow. "Hnnngh…hn….Mgh.."

The older one stroked Shion's back, also feeling the younger's waves of pleasure. His bud tightened rhythmically around his semi erected manhood, giving him shivers due to his sensibility right now.

He pulled his length out of the twitchy body and lay next to him on his side, caressing Shion's hair and back gently. Shion faced Nezumi, still panting and smiled softly while his hand wandered to one of Nezumi's, holding it.

They gazed into each other's eyes for a while, then Nezumi hugged and squeezed him. After sharing a sweet kiss the older one gently fondled the back of Shion's head, whereas the smaller boy buried his face in the crook of his neck. Nezumi felt Shion's lips pressing against his skin there slightly and kissed his beloved white head of hair lovingly…

"Nezumi…?" a thin voice asked.

"Hmmm?"

"The room smells like sex."

Nezumi laughed.

"Who cares…" he said softly and smirked against Shion's white locks.

"Well, that was for the first fat bite you left right beside my navel."

"Oh my god…you really plan on doing it once for every hickey?"

"Yeah, of course. I never told you lies before, Shion. You should know that already." He answered and patted the boy's head. The younger one blinked. "And when you've finished getting your retribution?"

"Then? Do you need an invitation to attack me again, you leech? Or do you fear my dire revenge?"

Shion grinned.

"No. Of course not."

_'To be honest, I'm looking forward to it, Nezumi! I want to feel you again and again. Forever…_

_Yes. It's our fate. You've changed my life so much and you've took me under your wings. You've showed me the world outside of the Holy City and you've opened my eyes. You entered my life quietly and captivated me with your beautiful eyes that stole my heart in mere a blink. It's all thanks to you that I have these overwhelming feelings inside of me right now._

_Nezumi, I'm so glad you returned to me. It feels so good, so fulfilling just being near to you, hearing your breath, your voice, feeling your presence and your warmth… I never ever want to miss that again._

_But I'm also scared, Nezumi. Will you disappear again one day? I don't want to be left behind anymore._

_I will bite you thousands upon thousands of times giving you a reason for requital if it helps and you'll stay by my side._

_Nezumi, I can't life without you anymore. The last four years without knowing where you are and if you are healthy and fine were horrible enough, yes, even unbearable. And I'm sure now after we're so close to each other I have no possibility to survive being separated again…'_

"I love you, Nezumi, with all my heart. I adore you so much…" He wanted to think these lines but said it aloud accidentally.

"Heh… being kind of awkward, huh?" Nezumi answered grinning and ruffled Shion's head. The boy blushed. Although he wanted to run outside and shout the world down that he loved this man, he didn't plan on saying it like this – mainly because he knew Nezumi would mock him for talking corny stuff.

"I'm not very sentimental, Shion. You know that…" he whispered warmly, feeling Shion's trembling fingers clinging to his shoulder. He touched Shion's neck, stroked his downy hair and pulled his head closer, kissed him gently. As their lips parted he looked into those wonderful purplish but sorrowful eyes. His thumb caressed the end of Shion's red snake carefully and he recognized that his lover bit his bottom lip.

"What's up, Shion?" Nezumi asked resolutely. "I'm not stupid. You've something on your mind, huh?"

"I… I'm scared – that this is a dream and I'll wake up tomorrow and you're gone…" the smaller one mumbled against Nezumi's soft skin. The older felt his warm breath and shivered.

"You should have noticed that it's not a dream, stupid. I'm right here. See?" he said and squeezed him, letting him feel his heartbeat.

"You feel me, don't you? I'm warm and you can hear my heart like I hear yours. We're living and we're together and when you make me say more embarrassing stuff I'm going to slap you to make you understand that I'm reality." he comforted him in his very special way. Shion smiled slightly, but then it faded again.

"But how I'm supposed to know that you're not gone when I wake up tomorrow? You have the nasty habit of leaving me behind…"

Nezumi sighed. So it was his fault. He didn't want Shion to think like that, but he also couldn't blame him for doing so.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered without any teasing undertone in his voice, then kissed Shion's forehead while he stroked the silky white hair.

"Forget what I've said a few days ago, Shion. I don't want to leave you again… It took me four years to admit my feelings towards you. And even if I leave then I'll take you with me."

Shion blinked. His cheeks reddened and he gazed into Nezumi's eyes.

"Really?"

"Really. It's a promise. Or better, it's a vow!"

Shion's face lightened up hearing these words. Nezumi always kept his promises and vows. He smiled brightly and snuggled against the other chest, giggling. He was really happy now.

Nezumi sighed relieved. He felt really exhausted, but seeing Shion's smile was worth all this effort. All he wanted was to make him happy. Both of them had suffered enough. And although serious sweet talk wasn't Nezumi's cup of tea, he simply loved doing it when it pleased Shion. He wanted to make him understand that he'd stay and that there was no need to be frightened. The raven-haired stroked Shion's back gently, recognizing that the boy fell asleep. He kissed his white locks a few times and fondled those delicate small shoulders and his slim neck gently.

"Look what you've done, Shion… You changed my ways so much. Really, I don't even understand myself anymore." he whispered aware of the fact that the other one couldn't hear his words. But in fact he said them to himself. He was sure that he already had loved him back then, falling for Shion's charms. He was so special, this innocent loveable but yet so stupid airhead. But it would've been far too dangerous to be together like they were now four years ago. Nezumi was sure a love relationship would have been a real burden back then. They had a lot of other problems – too many maybe. Whether Nezumi's hate towards No. 6 or Safu's capture… that was too much to handle for two 16year old boys. But they had their great kind of romantic times, too, evidences for their tender feelings.

Nezumi kissed the tip of Shion's bottom nose very gently and then he locked his lips with the sleeping one. He never wanted to be attracted to someone like this, but it felt so right to simply love him.

"We're lost…" he murmured against Shion's lips and hugged him tighter. He buried his face into Shion's curls and held him in his arms as if he was feared someone would steal the boy away from him. Nezumi bit his lips as well. Somehow he felt so weak right now.

"Shion…" he whispered again and again. The sound of the boy's name echoed from the walls but he didn't awake.

"Shion… I'll never let go of you. I swear it, Shion."

* * *

Another few days have passed and Nezumi had made Shion pay for at least 5 hickeys – doing it in the bathtub, against one of the bookshelves, on the couch and even on the coffee table, although they both didn't like the last option very much…

Of course the hickeys were just a lame excuse for Nezumi; he also would've done it without them, but it was kind of fun teasing Shion due to his little bite attack a few days ago. Both of them cherished their time together, knowing that it would be over sooner or later when their daily routine would come to strike back. But for the moment they really enjoyed their little honeymoon, although it was without marrying. The boy's both were hungry – really hungry and longing for each other. They weren't able to get enough and acted on their hot, passionate feelings. Because both of them had choked them too long they really had an outburst these last days, just as if someone just needed to fire the starting pistol. They both had their sexual awakening.

Shion amazed Nezumi. He seemed trying to absorb him, not getting enough and somehow it made Nezumi speechless seeing him like that when their bodies were connected. Nezumi always thought Shion would act whinier, trying to stop him, maybe even crying because it hurt and acting much more shyly. But he was the exact opposite – willingly, lasciviously and really sexy. He always was going into an ecstasy and just seemed to think "Wow! Oh my god! Wow, I'm doing it with Nezumi! Wow! Wow! Oh my god! OH MY GOD! More!" Somehow Shion's expression during their acts really freaked Nezumi out. The white-haired knew his own mind and was kind of perky. He turned Nezumi on but also scared him a little bit. Knowing that he was able to make Shion losing his mind, letting him cry in pleasure made him proud but sometimes it also was too much to handle for him. Nezumi was overwhelmed by Shion's strong feelings and emotions. And of course by his own, too.

Nezumi sighed quietly and smiled then, seeing Shion's face. The boy was still fast asleep. He snored slightly – cute, little sounds. Quite contrary to his husky and loud moans last night. Nezumi placed a wet kiss right on the smooth skin of Shion's slender shoulder and stood up, pulled on his boxers and walked to the door. He opened it to air the room. It really smelled like sex in there. Nezumi closed his eyes, it was somewhat cooler today and the fresh breeze playing with his loose hair and stroking his heated skin gently felt pretty good. The chilly morning air was just the ticket for him to cool himself down after another very passionate night he had spent with Shion.

Suddenly hearing a quiet ringing Nezumi turned around and scanned the room with his eyes, slightly confused.

"Huh?"

The white-haired boy grumbled and grabbed his wrist, ripped his high-tech armlet off and threw the disturbing thing onto the ground. He rolled over on his side, facing the wall while he hugged the blanket, cuddling against it and showed Nezumi his cute little butt. The raven-haired raised one of his eyebrows and laughed quietly; then he made his way to the bed, sat down and picked up Shion's ID armlet.

"Ah, you've got such a thing again…" he mumbled to himself. He was sure that it was improved now and really handy. And as a member of the Restructural Committee, Shion had to wear something like this for attainability. He turned it around just to look at it a bit, but then, unexpectedly a kind of hologram popped up, letting Nezumi cringe.

"Shion?" a well-known voice asked. "Are you all right? I'm glad you call me, dear" Karan said warmly. "Where are you? I just see the table."

Nezumi turned the armlet around, facing it.

"Ah sorry, I'm not Shion. He's asleep just behind me…" he said quietly. Karan's eyes widened and she covered her mouth with one hand.

"Nezumi…" she whispered. The boy gulped seeing tears welling up in her eyes. He just wanted to throw that thing away just like Shion did it a few minutes ago. Seeing this woman's emotions also made him feel weak. She was so kind towards him when Shion had dragged him to their sweet little bakery after the whole story was over four years ago. Karan had hugged him so tightly back then for bringing Shion back to her safe and sound. She had so many gentle words and emotions for him, even motherly ones. But it made Nezumi feel strange. He wasn't accustomed to something like that.

"My, you returned…" the gentle voice of the woman said. "You're so pretty, just look at you!" she added and giggled slightly, seeing Nezumi blush.

"I'm really glad to see you."

Nezumi nodded. "Thank you, Ma'am. I'm also glad to see you again. I've really missed your mouth-watering bread." he said with a bewitching smile. What he'd said wasn't a lie. The young man had traveled around the world but he never had tasted a bread that was better than Karan's. He was sure it was due to all the love she put in her work. Or it was just some kind of miracle, wondrous hands or something like that. Nezumi didn't know it. The main thing was that her pastries were delicious. Simply delicious.

"As charming as ever, huh?" Karan chuckled. "I'm really glad you're back. Shion missed you so much."

"I know. I'm sorry…"

"There's no need to, my dear. You returned and I just want you to be sure that you're always welcome."

"T…thank you…" he answered and gulped. He looked at Shion who rolled over again, raising one of his legs so that one of Shion's feet rested on Nezumi's shoulder. Karan laughed seeing this.

"My, what is he doing?" she asked chuckling but just was able to see Nezumi.

"Nothing. He's just a restless sleeper from time to time." He answered, hearing Shion's grumbling.

"Nezumi~" he pouted.

"What's up?"

"Don't go!"

"Huh? I'm not going, stupid… I'm sitting right next to you." He said softly and patted Shion's side. He also let Karan see Shion's sleeping face; though he took care she didn't see that he was stark-naked.

"Aww, it has been a long time ago I last saw his sleeping face." She said and sighed slightly. It really moved her seeing him like this.

"I'm glad. It's all thanks to you, Nezumi…" Nezumi turned the armlet back to his face and blinked.

"Huh? What do you mean, Ma'am?"

"He's able to sleep so peaceful now. The last months he barely laughed and was so tense. He seems to me much more relaxed now and I'm glad that I left him in the Western District. I thought a change of scenery will do him good but I'm sure it's just thanks to you. Although he's an adult now I'll always have to be worried about him."

Nezumi nodded.

"Ye –" he tried to answer, but Shion interrupted him.

"No, Nezumi! I may be pregnant! Don't leave me!" Shion cried in his sleep.

Both Karan and Nezumi looked really bewildered.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Nezumi! Whaddaya say? The baby isn't ugly! And it doesn't look like a monkey, you jerk! It's beautiful! How dare you!?"

"H…He! Shut up, Shion!" Seeing Nezumi blush Karan started to laugh aloud. "Oh my, that's priceless!" she said, tears building up in the corners of her eyes while she covered her mouth with one of her hands again.

Nezumi bit his bottom lip and turned away, facing Shion and slightly slapped his naked butt.

"Idiot!"

Karan belly laughed and watched her son's awakening. Shion narrowed his eyes and stretched his arms; then he sat up, looking at Nezumi kind of drowsy.

"Nezumi…" he whispered with a really hoarse voice.

"Oh my god, don't talk, your voice sounds awful…" the raven-haired answered, holding the armlet in his left hand while his other arm embraced Shion's body, squeezing him a little. Shion embraced his shoulders and snuggled against him.

"What are you doing? Why are you sitting here like this?" he croaked and kissed the corner of Nezumi's mouth. Nezumi smirked and used his palm to stroke Shion's spine up to his curls. He kissed his cheek and grinned at him, showing him the high-tech phone.

"I'm talking to your mama right now." he said, kissing his cheek again. It was too late anyway – she already knew it. And Nezumi didn't want to make a secret out of their relationship. Sooner or later they had to tell her and Nezumi just thought the sooner the better. It was the best and he also knew that Karan would support them. She just wanted Shion to be happy.

The white-haired boy looked at Nezumi with a very strange expression in his eyes.

"What?" he asked realizing the hologram. His mother looked at them curiously, giggling and seemed to be extremely delighted. He blinked several times and blushed really hard. "Uwaaaaaaah!" he screeched, jumped on his feet and burst out of the room. Nezumi gazed after him, then scratched his head.

"Well, that escalated quickly…" he said and laughed. He looked at Karan. "I think I should go and catch the little nudie." Then he kept silent for a few seconds.

"I'm sorry… I think I'm not what you –"

"You're a great boy, Nezumi. I know that Shion loves you, he told it to me. But I already knew it before. Don't worry, dear. I just want you two to be happy."

"But we –"

"It's a pity that Shion's not really pregnant because I think your child would be the cutest thing in the whole world. So don't you dare to say it looks like a monkey…" She teased him and chuckled against her hand. "But I know it's impossible for you two… so don't think about it."

A small terrified sound escaped from Nezumi's slightly parted lips. He just wanted to follow Shion screaming. The intuition of this woman really freaked him out. He was chanceless! This almighty mother really got him and he had the urge to mock someone to death right now. He started to tremble.

"Nezumi, I just want one thing… He's the world to me. So please cherish him…"

Nezumi cleared his throat quietly and found himself again.

"It will be the greatest pleasure for me." he said with a charming smile.

"Thank you." Karan answered warmly.

"No, I thank you, Ma'am."

"Mom."

"Huh?"

"Call me mom."

Nezumi's mouth was open. She got him again. And he felt really awkward…

Karan chuckled. She knew that she demanded too much of him right now. But somehow it was funny seeing him speechless. Shion told her that Nezumi really had a sharp tongue, but in some way he seemed to hold back while talking to her. He seemed to respect her very much. But she was sure that he would become less reserved when he got to know her better. Plus, she caught the boys in a really awkward situation… But seeing both of them so intimate, so tender – it pulled her heartstrings. She smiled warmly.

"Now hurry and catch him. I'm looking forward to seeing you two soon. I'll make you a cherry pie and a cream stew. Ah – and a mug of hot chocolate." the gentle mother said and gave him a wink.

"T…thank you…" No, not again! She knew everything!

"I got to go now, good bye!" he said and hung up. He never ever felt that awkward in his whole life! He threw the armlet onto the pillow and leaped to his feet; also made his way out of their cozy room.

"SHION!" he yelled and wanted to start running but then he suddenly tripped over the boy that squatted in a corner next to the stairs. He broke his fall with his hands just to end up in turning a cartwheel upstairs. He landed on his feet and staggered slightly. Shion looked at him puzzled, but then his eyes started to shine.

"Whoah! That was pretty cool, Nezumi!" he said enthusiastically.

"I'm always pretty cool, you dimwit."

"No need to be mean…" he mumbled and hugged his knees.

"There is! Leaving me alone with your dangerous mama! I think I know now where you got it from…"

"Got what from?"

"I'm sure she tried to finish me. It was so embarrassing!"

Shion blinked, looking at him with his big purplish eyes in disbelief.

"She's able to embarrass…you?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Yes, man. Kind of…"

Nezumi sighed and stroked his own hair back. The whole thing was really awkward. But he was glad she knew it know and maybe he was even able to call her 'mom' one day… He helped Shion to stand up.

"In you go, nudie!" he said harshly and shoved the naked boy back into their room.

"We're out of food and money… So let's go to the market place and I'll show you what kind of work I did the last years. Sounds good?"

Shion looked over his own shoulder and smiled with sparkling eyes.

"Yes! That sounds fantastic to me!"

_~ to be continued_


	5. Chapter 5 - Love and Affection (Finale)

**A/N:** Hello! This is the XXL final chapter. I hope you'll like it.

Thanks to Yuneyn for commentating, thanks to everyone for reading and/or following. :D I'm really glad that there are really people outside who've read this stuff!

It was a lot of fun to write it, so I will defiantly not quit writing NezuShi-Stories. My next project will start soon – a short story collection. X3

Well, but now Summer Days is going to end. Summer's over already, so it's just the right time to finish it. And again I want to apologize. I hope my English isn't that bad. Please tell me, if there's something absolutely wrong. Thanks a lot.

This chapter contains boy x boy actions again. So – don't like, don't read.

Please enjoy reading!

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Love and Affection**

Shion put on black capri pants and buttoned his white short-sleeved shirt, smoothing down his collar.

"God, I shed weight!" he heard Nezumi grumble. The dark-haired tugged at the waistband of his dark jeans. "That's just your fault, Shion."

"Huh?"

Shion was so delicious – he just wanted to feel him and please his longings. Nothing else mattered anymore but this precious boy. He couldn't get enough, although his own attitude scared him off. They even forgot to eat properly.

"But as long as I'm not as thin as you, bean-pole…" he murmured.

"Hey!" Shion answered and sulked. "I'm no bean-pole…"

Nezumi grinned and suddenly stood before the other male, lifting him up without difficulties.

"Fly weight…"

Shion blushed. "I'm not! Let me down, Nezumi!"

The older just laughed and tightened his grip. Shion was alarmingly light. But no wonder, the boy always was a small eater. Back then he never complained of hunger although both of them starved from time to time.

"Hey, you're pretty small, too. Did you even grow a bit?"

"Of course! Let me down!" he begged, clinging to Nezumi's shoulders. "Plus I'm not small, I'm average. You're just way too big now."

"And you are way too light. Or is it just due to your head, huh? It's so full of air, no wonder that you're floating to the ceiling."

"Maybe if it's full of helium, but not if it's full of air."

"…said the wisenheimer that wasn't able to deliver himself from starving to death while dangling in the air."

"Oh, I've found something that looks good enough to eat. Bon appétit!" the white-haired said and bowed his head down a bit, tucking some of the ebony strands behind Nezumi's ear, and bit it hard enough to leave a dental impression. Nezumi let out a ridiculous shrill screech, letting the boy down in mere a second. His ear was a really sensitive spot. He looked at Shion terrified and rubbed his hearing organ, slightly blushing. Somehow that turned him on. Hastily he shook his head. No, not now! Not again! They needed food – food! They weren't hippies that could live on air and love. Shion looked at the other one bewildered, then chuckled. Nezumi had so many different expressions and yet he wasn't able to see them all. It was something that filled him with joy and excitement. He wanted to discover all of him and had still so much to learn about his friend.

"We should really buy some food now. It's not that hot today; let's get ingredients for a good stew." Shion proposed and let his gaze wander around the room, searching for Nezumi's little companion.

"Cinnamon, let's go!" he called, but the mouse didn't show up. Nezumi whistled while he tied his hair up, but there was still no reaction.

"Cinnamon?" Shion asked again, noticing a small shadow behind the thickest book Nezumi had in his collection. He nodded to his lover; pointing at the direction he had seen the suspicious outline. Nezumi understood and sneaked up to the bookshelf. His arm darted between two heavy leathery tomes, catching the small animal in a surpassingly skillful way.

_Screech! Screech, screech! Chirp, chirp, chirp!_

The agitated tiny creature contorted its body, squirmed and writhed while ear-deafening screams found their way out of its wide opened mouth. Nezumi clicked his tongue and used his other hand, too, trying to hush up his little buddy. Shion stared at the scenario wide-eyed.

"Cinnamon, what's wrong with you?" he asked. "Nezumi?"

"I don't know..." the taller boy answered. He was a bit worried due to the mouse's atypical behavior. Nezumi bit his lips. He had lost control of his mouse, it didn't listen to him and he didn't know what happened. Did he change so much, now that he accepted his feelings for Shion? Did he change so much that Cinnamon didn't understood his orders anymore. The mouse was still very young, nearly a child. And he always was a little bit stubborn, cheeky and it was kind of difficult to cope with him. He still trained the little guy. Cinnamon was a half-blood after all, so maybe he wasn't suited to do the same things Hamlet, Tsukiyo and Cravat were able to do.

"Hush now, Cinnamon!" he said in a low, calming voice and gently tried to stroke the small back. But Cinnamon just struggled against his fingers, screeching very loudly. Finally the mouse bit his master and jumped down onto the ground, panicked. Nezumi stared at his finger bewildered. The small wound began to bleed slightly.

"CINNAMON!" Shion yelled and grabbed the mouse that was hiding underneath the bed. He made it sit on the coffee table and kneeled down to be at eye level with the petite being. Shion gave it an angry look and poked the tiny head.

"What's wrong with you, huh? Biting Nezumi! Bad mouse! Really, really bad mouse! I'm mad at you."

_Screech! Chirp, chirp! CHIRP! CHIRP!_

"What do you mean? He'd never do something that bad. He's your master, stupid!"

_SCREEEEEECH! Squeak, squeaaaak, squeak! SQUEAK!_

"Hey, hey! Calm down! Gosh! Stop yelling at me, you drama queen. That's not true. We would never forget about you."

_Chirp! Chirp! Screech, screech, screech!_

"Yes, indeed. You are right. I'm sorry that you felt forsaken. I have to admit that Nezumi and I really got a little distracted. But we never meant to hurt you, Cinnamon."

_Squeek._

"I know I haven't read a fairy tale to you yesterday. I'm really sorry."

_Squeak, chirp, chirp._

Shion nodded and raised one of his hands.

"I solemnly swear that I read to you every single evening with immediate effect!"

A happy little mouse jumped for joy, but then got poked again. Cinnamon squeaked and froze seeing Shion's severe look.

"Well, Cinnamon. But that still isn't any sort of reason for biting your master! Apologize!" he ordered. Abruptly the little animal pounced on Nezumi; then climbed up to his shoulder. The mouse tickled Nezumi's cheek with its whiskers and licked the soft pale skin again and again. Nezumi still looked really bewildered. Did he see Shion arguing with this little mouse right now? The raven-haired tilted his head slightly, snuggling his skin against the soft fur. His hand gently cupped the pet.

"Stop it…" he whispered. "Enough already…" But the mouse continued licking his cheek apologetically. Shion stood up and smiled slightly. But seeing Nezumi's strange facial expression made it fade away.

"What's wrong, Nezumi?" he asked worried.

"He doesn't listen to me anymore…" the older one whispered. He gritted his teeth. It pricked his pride.

"Nezumi…"

"Shut up, Shion! Just shut up, ok?" Nezumi snarled at him. "Why is it so easy for you to deal with him? He's the last descendant of the wild mice that lived alongside my folk. Handling them is in my blood, Shion. Not in yours. You're dear to me, but this really pisses me off!" he yelled flailing his arms around while his ponytail and bangs bobbed up and down. Cinnamon screeched terrified and jumped on Shion, hastily hiding between the back of his neck and his collar.

Nezumi screamed seeing this and pulled some of his own strands hardly.

"What the heck…? What are you doing…? I'm so…" He was so jealous.

Shion sighed and patted Nezumi's now unoccupied shoulders with both hands, massaging them slightly.

"It's not easy to handle a teenage girl, daddy!"

"What?"

"I said…"

"Don't give me that crap, Shion!"

"She's a _girl_. And she was really scared. She thought you tried to kill me because I screamed so loud…" he explained. A drop of sweat beaded up at his temple. Nezumi's left eyebrow twitched.

"Stop it, Shion. You must be kidding… I checked it, he's a dude!"

"Nezumi, biology and ecology is in my blood."

"Shion, I'm fucking able to determine the sex of my mice!"

"You're just pretty stubborn. But I won't argue with you. You should be a bit more empathetic with her and you'll see that she's as good as her ancestors. She's just a bit more sensitive and we've hurt her feelings. So maybe you should apologize, too. She's special…" Shion whispered and embraced Nezumi. "Just like you. You two are the last Mao." His voice sounded sad. Shion felt guilty…

Compunctions cursed through his thoughts and stung him. He wasn't supposed to have a baby with him. Shion wanted Nezumi's sperm that badly, but he wasn't able to use it properly. It was a waste…

But nonetheless he didn't want to let Nezumi go – he captured one of the last Forest people, spoiling his chances to have a child, an offspring.

"Sperm donation!" Shion suddenly said, looking into Nezumi's eyes sternly.

"Huh? What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Nezumi! Like I said, you're one of the last Mao! You're special… and I…"

"Idiot! I couldn't care less, stupid. I hate it when you talk yourself down."

"I just –" Shion started, but Nezumi continued talking.

"Remember what you told me back then? You wanted to be my equal. We're both humans, so who cares about origin. Weren't you the one lecturing all the people with these words? How am I supposed to believe in you when you suddenly change your very basic attitude, huh?"

Shion sighed and looked down.

"I know, but… I just feel bad because of it. I want you all to myself. And somehow this makes me feel really guilty."

Nezumi sighed and locked Shion's delicate body in his arms.

"Shion…" he whispered softy. "We're really happy ones who have found what other people search their entire life without finding it." He stroked Shion's back and kissed his forehead a few times, talking against the soft pale skin. The smaller boy closed his eyes while his slender fingertips gently massaged Nezumi's shoulder blades. Hearing this was balm for his soul. "There's no need to feel guilty at all. And I really like that you want me all to yourself. I think it's sexy and cute. Plus… it's a pity that you're also not able to become a father. You'd be a great papa." Nezumi chuckled. "Handling teenage mouse girlies isn't that easy though, I take my hat off to you, Your Fabulousness!" he teased him. Cinnamon made her way right on Shion's curly hair and gave Nezumi a good telling-off. He laughed.

_Squeak, squeak, squeak!_

"Shut up, Missy! I have to tease him, that's my job... Shut up! Shut up!"

_Chirp!_

"All right, all right, you win, princess." Nezumi said and patted both of them with one hand while the other pulled Shion closer. He bowed his head a bit and breathed against the white-haired boy's soft lips. "She told me to do this…" he whispered and gave him a silken kiss. How was he even able to survive all those years up to now without kissing and loving this boy? Nezumi didn't know; his mind was totally blank. He intensified their peck, Shion moaned, gently slim hands stroked the velvet-soft hairline while short hot breaths heated tingling skin.

A few really annoyed squeaks later they finally parted their swollen wet lips. Cinnamon tweaked Shion's hair impatiently.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. We have to go…" Shion said with longing in his eyes. His gaze met Nezumi's while the taller boy cupped his cheek tenderly. The white-haired fondled the back of Nezumi's hand while he leant his head against it. Somehow he felt so lovey-dovey right now. But Cinnamon started to screech again so Shion took Nezumi's and locked his fingers with his own slim ones, dragging him out of their cozy hideout.

"Let's go! Ah, just one second…" he said and conjured a plaster out of his trouser pocket. He patched Nezumi's injured finger up and gave him a small kiss on the treated wound. Nezumi blushed slightly.  
"Thanks…" he whispered and locked the door carefully.

"Off we go!"

* * *

Although it was a cool day, the market place was very crowded and even the short summer showers that had snuck up from time to time didn't dislodge all those busy people. Shion wanted to draw cash from his account, so he went to the cash machine the Restructural Committee had installed near the marketplace two years ago. While Shion entered his pin code Nezumi covered his back kind of drastically and assaulted the other people who waited in the line with his knife.

After pocketing his money, Shion turned around and let out a yell.

"Oh my god! What are doing? Put that thing away!" he screeched. "I'm terribly sorry. He has some psychological disorders…" he added and bowed down in front of the terrified crowd. He braced his hands against Nezumi's back and shoved him away.

"Huh? Who's got psychological disorders?" he asked after a while and stopped walking, then used his weight and smirked because Shion wasn't able to move him at least a millimeter anymore. The boy's feet pawed on the ground while he used his whole weight to push the taller boy further afar. "Go!"

"No, this fucking machine is kind of dangerous. You shouldn't use it, got it?"

"It's not dangerous."

"You better believe it. Those things are easy to manipulate. And those people just wanted to mug you, airhead. Although you lived in the West Block for a while you're still not cautious, huh? What have I taught you back then?"

Shion sighed. Not this shit again!

"Nezumi, I worked my ass off so that you, I and everyone will be able to take out money or to do other things here without being stabbed or killed or mugged. We've got a police here, now. So you better don't use your knife or they might arrest you." He said breathless and took one of Nezumi's hands, looking at him in a very pleading way.

"Please, Nezumi. Please!" Shion whispered and pressed the other's hand a bit.

"Fine! As you wish, Your Majesty." The elder male grunted and followed his way right to the next drugstore. Shion sighed with relief and followed him. Nezumi always was really protective of him. And although it made him glad, he also wanted to save his lover from harm. Shion was a man after all!

"Hey, what do you want to buy?" he asked und turned white seeing Nezumi taking the biggest pot of lube he found. Then the raven-haired carried it to the checkout counter. They weren't just out of food and money, they also needed lubricant!

"This one, please!" he said to the cashier and reached out his hand to Shion for money. The boy's pale face started to assume a crimson color. He was just glad that there weren't any other customers in the little shop. The cashier first looked at the big pot of lube, then at Shion and Nezumi. After that the old man started to grin like a Cheshire cat. "He, he, he, I know what you two plan on doing with this…"

Nezumi raised one of his eyebrows.

"Really? Good for you."

"You're doing it, right?"

Nezumi narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah, we're doing what every normal human does with such a giant pot of lube. We put on some of it and crawl through several air ducts then. And now shut up and tell me what I have to pay, old perv."

"Oh yeah, 'air ducts'… so you're farting a lot while this kiddo cleans your 'ducts', huuuh? When he dives in your wet sewer tunnel, you tasty bitch –" he started to babble but got cut out. "SHUT UP, YOU SHAMELESS DEVIANT, YOU…YOU DIRTY SWINE!" Shion yelled really pissed, his voice even cracked. He whipped the big pot of lube at the old man and wanted to leap over the counter to beat the living daylights out of him but Nezumi caught on really quickly and grabbed his lover's shirt, dragged him backwards and wrapped his arms around the slender trembling body, lifting him up. "Hush, Shion! Everything's all right. Come on…" he whispered and carried him out of the shop. Something like that already happened four years ago and Nezumi hated seeing Shion hurt other people because they insulted him, just like he did when Rikiga told him to sell his body. Shion flailed and made it hard for the other male to carry him properly, so Nezumi set him on his feet again but hugged him tightly, trying to calm him down.

"Shhh!" he whispered and fondled Shion's hair. The younger male buried his face against Nezumi's chest, crying. The raven-haired rolled his eyes but comforted him. "You'll never change, will you? But I'm glad. I always want you stay the way you are. Shedding tears for others sake… I never was able to understand it. And maybe I'm still not able to understand you properly, but I guess as long as you are crying for me I'm fine with it…" he said calmly and cupped Shion's chin with one hand, made him look up. "Just look at you, puffy from crying. But your tear-stained face is…kind of cute." Nezumi whispered and kissed the tip of Shion's nose gently. He wiped Shion's face and button nose with a tissue he found in his trouser pocket. "There's even snot coming out, wipe it and stop crying now. Forget that sick old geezer, will you?"

Shion nodded. "Okay…" he whispered and blinked, looked at Nezumi with his glistening eyes, making him gulp. It turned him on – but somehow nearly everything Shion did turned Nezumi on lately. He wasn't able to understand himself anymore. "Well, let's go shopping later. First I'll show you how a real bard is able to charm the audience." He put his arm around Shion's shoulder. "Oh, yes!" the younger said joyfully. Luckily he was able to pull himself together very quickly. Nezumi ruffled his hair and let go of him, then started to walk from the side street the little drugstore's entrance used to be back to the boulevard, fighting his way through the crowd. Shion had his difficulties to keep in step with him and bumped against one or two pedestrians while Nezumi searched for a good place to sing.

After a while he found quite the right spot beneath some trees rustling in the wind next to a fountain. A lot of people passed by but it wasn't too close to the shops. Shion made himself comfortable, sitting on the fountain-edge while Nezumi positioned a little cup on the floor. Cinnamon made her way to the cup and placed her little paws on the rim, squeaking several times. Nezumi smiled. "Good girl." Cinnamon squeaked and looked at her master in a very cute way, causing Nezumi to blush. "What the fuck?" he whispered and poked Cinnamon slightly. The mouse was really more cooperative now. Nezumi never would have thought that his pet was a little teenage girl that pouted because he treated her like a dude. He never had a mouse like that before, her character didn't differ that much from a human one's. "You know what you have to do, right?" Cinnamon squeaked approvingly.

Nezumi cleared his throat and let out a beautiful clear and loud note in order to attract the attention of the public. The long tone faded into a beautifully shaped coloratura to its best advantage, casting a spell over the crowd with his baritone and the vibrato in his voice, merging the moment's atmosphere with his performance to total harmony. Shion got goose pumps all over. Nezumi's voice was incredible and he improved his singing skills so much those last four years. He started to sing all the songs he used to sing back then but Shion never had heard them like this before. It was so much better now, Nezumi's singing was beautiful, marvelous, quite over-whelming – the white-haired was enchanted and even more enamored. It didn't take long until a huge crowd gathered around the singer and especially some of the old West Block residents started to remember the beautiful boy that also used to charm people back in the days.

"Eve!"

"EVE!"

"Sing for us, Eve!"

Shion smiled. They remembered him! And he was so glad to hear Nezumi's beautiful voice again. Finally he was able to appreciate the wondrous soul healing effect of Nezumi's singing once more. It felt so incredibly good. Shion closed his eyes and put his hands on his chest while a caressing summer breeze played with his white locks and the singer's sweet melodies and stories reached his heart. Nezumi's words embraced his soul tenderly, they comforted him and he felt nothing but love for the other one.

Shion listened to all the songs he didn't know before carefully, internalizing them. Thanks to his mastermind he was able to memorize every single text even after hearing it only once. It was his special ability and it was the cause for him to become an elite.

"Ladies and gentleman, this is the last song for today!" Nezumi purred, and then bowed elegantly. The crowd protested, but Nezumi cut them off and started to sing his latest ballad:

"A solitary star is twinkling far away,

While wandering beneath the glowing Cynthia sky,

An urban silhouette appears in my mind's eye,

A distant place which isn't meant for me to stay.

Bright mountains and rivers, wild forests and the sea…

Oh, lovely vagrant life along the beaten paths,

Whereas I am diverging from my foretime's wraths,

At times I wonder if you're still awaiting me...

The meandering way's ablaze with sunset glow,

Wild asters and snowdrops awake longing in me…

Distracted heart; oh why's my soul in agony?

Recalling the vow we've made a long time ago."

Shion's eyes grew wider. Whereas Nezumi's other songs still themed the beauty of nature and wandering he had the feeling that this song was dedicated to him. It told him his whole story after leaving him behind. Shion felt like Nezumi had unfolded his true feelings, just like a declaration of love. The last strophe described Shion's features, their vow… and Nezumi's longings for him. Purple eyes watered. The euphoric sensation after hearing this song was indescribable for the young man. This very last song made his heart wrench. All those years Nezumi had to endure an inner disunity, he had to struggle so much. Shion swallowed his tears, joining the clapping audience. Nezumi bowed deeply and thanked his listeners while Cinnamon started to collect money. It took a while until the crowd realized that Nezumi really had finished his show, but then they started to leave after paying this gorgeous little mouse.

Shion stood up and looked at the other one with sparking eyes. "You were amazing, Nezumi! Simply amazing!" he praised him and took both of his hands. "Your singing voice is so beautiful and you improved so much." Shion was very enthusiastically. Nezumi blushed slightly. He knew that he was quite good – but being highly praised by the person he loved was something else. It felt really good. "Thanks…" Nezumi whispered, then smiled. They gazed into each other's eyes for quite a while, but Cinnamon's loud squeaks interrupted them. Both boys looked at the mouse sitting next to the cup brimming with money.

"Ah, well done!" Nezumi said and picked it up. "Not bad, huh?"

Shion nodded and smiled brightly. "Let's go shopping then!" he said while Cinnamon jumped onto his shoulder.

* * *

"It was delicious, wasn't it?!" Shion burst out after finishing the last drop of the best stew he ever had. After Nezumi's little concert they bought a lot of vegetables, meat, milk, bread and even butter. They had fresh herbs and Nezumi insisted on buying a cherry cake (and of course a huge pot of lubricant), too. And due to the cool day it got really chilly in their hideout, so Nezumi started to cook his pimped up specialty stew using the kerosene heater.

"It's not as good as your mama's." Nezumi answered, but he also was very pleased with his own cooking today.

"Mom's is good though, but nevertheless this was the tastiest stew I've ever had, really!" Shion said and looked at him with a dramatically honest expression.

"Your praises are my glory. To be honest I did my very best today."

Shion blinked. Nezumi turned his head a little, facing the white-haired boy sitting next to him on the couch.

"Stupid…"

"Huh? Why?"

Nezumi laughed and embraced him.

"Forgetting your own birthday, huh? You stupid little fuzzy-head."

"Huh?"

Nezumi laughed. "Happy Birthday, Shion."

Shion's eyes grew wider. "AH! Then it's 9 years now! Wow, time flies!"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Nezumi asked and after enjoying Shion's shocked expression he added: "Oh yes – our first encounter. I nearly forgot…" He used his pinky to clean his ear while Shion tried to shake him furiously.

"Whaaaaaat?"

Nezumi laughed and poked Shion's cheek.

"As if I could be able to forget that day, idiot…" he said, putting his arms around Shion's shoulders. He kissed his forehead, then his cheek. After that an Eskimo kiss followed. Shion blushed slightly; Nezumi was tenderer than usually and even so much more caring. Maybe the other one got a bit sentimental today. Shion smiled warmly and touched Nezumi's forehead with his own; his hand cupped the elder male's cheek lovingly while his thumb caressed the soft skin.

"Never in my whole life will I be able to forget that day…" Nezumi whispered and tightly embraced the boy that rescued him 9 years ago. On that stormy night he was at his life's end, without a place for him to escape to and no single soul was there that would help a fugitive criminal. Although he never was something like that – this parasitic city had marked him down as one. Nezumi had survived the Mao Massacre and he had survived a rough childhood in the West Block. He was just 10 years old at the time when the old woman he called Gran died right before his young eyes and he was caught along the captives of the first Manhunt he had experienced just to be thrown into the basement of the Correctional Facility like human garbage – but again he was a survivor.

Blood, perdition, corpses, putrefaction and death cries.

How was a child supposed to stand that? How was he even able to have a lucid mind after experiencing all those horrible things? Sometimes Nezumi was astonished due to his own mental strength. But after leaving the underground realm at the age of twelve and after escaping those people that wanted to take him to the Moondrop just to examine one of the last Forest people he was at his psychical and physical end. Completely deserted, injured and soaking wet. What had he done? What had he done to deserve so much punishment? Should he have died along with his family when they'd burned down their perfect idyll? Was a life in suffering and fear the penalty for surviving while all the others had to die? However, he wanted to live! He wanted it so badly. But on that stormy night thoughts of despair and helplessness had seized hold of his young heart – the fear of dying so pathetically had overwhelmed him. He was so afraid. And he felt alone…

Anyone…

Help!

Anyone, please!

Please…

Please.

Darkness had embraced him, cold and painfully tight.

_'I want to surrender… I can't go any longer…It hurts so much!'_

"**UUUUUUWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! UWAHAAAAAAAAAAA!**"

Shion's yells had revived his spirits; they had encouraged him and had winged his hopes. Nezumi had seen him bathing in light, illuminating the darkness and reaching out to him, just like he had wanted to tell him: "Hold on! Where are you? It's raining outside, you'll get a cold, stupid. Come in! I'm waiting for you!"

The window had been wide open and although Nezumi was still outside in the rain he could feel the warmth inside of this room, inviting him to sneak in.

This boy had been his warm light in this deadly cold darkness.

What kind of reason would let a human scream like this, so desperately but encouraging all the same. What was in this boy's mind? He wanted to know. He wanted to get to know him! Nezumi remembered quite well that even his heart had skipped a beat. Something unbelievable had happened. It was a miracle. And Shion's reactions concerning the intruder were even more miraculous. Especially for someone like Nezumi who barely had experienced kindness. Shion had sheltered him, he had treated his injuries; he even had shared his bed, food and clothes with him – a completely stranger. He had given him trust, warmth and kindness that surpassed all his expectations. Shion didn't fear consequences, although Nezumi was pretty sure that the boy knew about them very well. He was smart after all, smart and selfless, kind and innocent. He enchanted him. Shion was even able to heal his aching soul a bit, just in one single night. Maybe he also was the reason that Nezumi was able to survive all those horrible years. Being allowed to meet him was his reward. But the longer they lived together, the more he felt that incredible emotional rollercoaster. For someone who never wanted to trust or to be close to anyone it felt like he betrayed himself. His own feelings scared him, so he had to leave him behind. But it hurt so much. It made his heart wrench. Furthermore he knew that he had hurt Shion a lot – the one he loved the most and the one who saved his life. It was unforgivable…

Nezumi sank down in their embrace. A small surprised sound escaped from Shion's lips while he hugged the elder's body tightly. Nezumi's forehead rested on Shion's shoulder while he put his arms around the boy's slim waist loosely. Shion blinked confused. Nezumi trembled. Within seconds he felt his shoulder getting all wet. Nezumi was crying. And somehow it horrified Shion. The elder didn't sob or snuffle, no, he was utterly quite.

"What's wrong, Nezumi?" he whispered scarcely audible. He didn't know what to do, so he just let him cry and tried to comfort him as good as he was able to. His gentle fingers followed Nezumi's spine as well as his warm palms stroked him calmingly. Shion tried to remember how his mother had quieted him down when he was still a little boy. He started to sum calmly and rocked him a little, but Nezumi continued to get him soaked to the skin. Shion gave this situation a moment's thought; then cleared his throat.

"My window was open, day and night.

And whenever there was a storm in sight,

I hoped that you'll return to me.

Yes…me, um, I also experienced agony.

But I'll tell you something that's really true!

I will always be waiting for you."

Nezumi raised his head and looked at Shion with widened eyes which appeared unusually huge. Shion gazed into them bewildered. They seemed very childlike right now. But the strange expression faded quickly to Nezumi's normal gaze, finding his usual self again.

"What…was…that?" he asked slowly.

"A poem?" Shion answered; then smiled innocently. "I wrote it in my head right now, not good?"

"Good? It was terrible! Yuck!"

Shion whimpered. Nezumi was so mean!

"That was my response…" he whispered and fumbled around with one of his shirt's bottoms, looking down at his hands.

"Huh?"

"I referred to your last song, Nezumi. Don't be so stupid!" Shion looked up at him sternly.

"Just because I used the word 'aster' it doesn't mean that I thought about you. Don't be so full of yourself, airhead!"

"You did, Nezumi! And I just answered. Of course I awaited you. And of course this song was about me. A meandering way that is ablaze with sunset glow, huh? You always liked my red snake. Asters, snowdrops, my hair – kind of suspicious, don't you think? And then our vow!"

"Oh, wow! The poetry expert has spoken! But you don't have evidence. Everyone's opinion is bound to be subjective." Nezumi retorted sharply.

"Yes, of course. But that also means that my opinion is just as right as yours."

Nezumi sighed heavily. Shion smiled at him disarmingly.

"Feeling better now?"

Nezumi looked aside and touched the back of his own head embarrassed. There was a huge water stain right on Shion's shoulder. Nezumi didn't even remember if he ever had cried that much in his whole life.

"D…don't touch the subject, will you?" he murmured.

"Please…" Nezumi added and finally looked at the white-haired again.

Shion closed his eyes and nodded. He didn't want to assert pressure on the raven-haired and brushed the last of Nezumi's tears away from the point of his nose. He cupped his face with both hands and kissed him softly. Nezumi hugged him, buried his face in the crook of Shion's neck after they had separated their lips. First he nibbled on the soft skin, then he placed wet kisses right on Shion's delicate neck up to his ear, breathing against it. Shion shuddered.

"Sorry…" Nezumi whispered and buried his hands in Shion's white locks. After placing a small peck right on the boy's cute blushing earlobe he continued: "Of course the song was about you. And although your poem really sucked, I enjoyed it…a lot." Kiss after kiss followed while he whispered into Shion's ear, feeling his trembling more and more.

"Hngh…" Shion's face also went bright red. Nezumi touched both of Shion's burning cheeks and looked at him. "Damn…you're such a cutie." he said smilingly and kissed the tip of his lover's nose, then his lips. With feather-light pressure at first, just barely grazing over them until Shion grabbed him tight and pressed himself against his lover. Nezumi smirked and kissed him slowly, adding more and more pressure in it. Shion grasped and while he opened his mouth Nezumi used the opportunity to let his tongue slip in just to go a little faster for a few seconds. Both of them breathed while their tongues danced with each other playfully. Beautiful warm hands wandered, starting on Shion's hips, moving them around his back up to his blushed face and ambrosial hair. Trembling slender hands massaged Nezumi's strong shoulders and followed his spine down to his tasty butt. After several minutes they separated slightly to catch their breath leaving a string of salvia connecting their lips. Shion panted for air, smiled at his lover and let Nezumi's ebony strands down. His hair flattered his beautiful face while they shared dozens of small little pecks.

"Nezumi?" Shion breathed between two kisses.

"Hm?" the other male replied, but didn't stop to smooch him constantly. Shion had to hold his head and blinked a few times.

"Wow you really seem to love kissing today, don't you?" he breathed.

"Shut up!" the older grumbled and started another tongue fight with the white-haired.

"Hmgh…" Shion closed his eyes. Nezumi acted really strange today. But because he had the feeling that they even got closer like this, Shion had no problem with it at all. Again he was the first of them who parted their lips.

"Nezumi?"

Another kiss followed.

"Nezumi?"

"Hmm?"

"I want to…"

Kiss!

"…be your equal…"

Another passionate but tender kiss.

"…but I'm still…"

A perky nibble on the bottom lip followed.

"I'm still a virgin at the front side."

Nezumi looked at him for a few seconds, then smirked.

"Aww, you poor thing."

"Nezumi!"

"Well, Shion. Then seduce me, if you dare…"

"I do, Nezumi…" Shion whispered with a husky voice, trying to sound sexy. It worked though Nezumi didn't show it, but it gave him hot and cold shivers. He wasn't frightened; he knew that Shion wasn't able to hurt him, but it let him feel very nervous. Nezumi hated it when he lost control, when he wasn't the one who had things firmly in his very own hands and when he had to concede his weakness to another person. But this person was Shion. And he loved him. He loved him so much that he even was able to cry right in front of the white-haired. He even liked being comforted by him.

Just like back then Shion changed him – and he did it drastically. At that time he found someone to protect, Shion let his guard down, he let him show his emotions, he let him sigh so often and Nezumi let Shion enter his heart. But it had scared him so much, no, rather to say, it had worried him to death!

_'Who are you, Shion? Tell me! Who are you, huh? Changing me so much in such a short time… _

_There was nothing but danger, betrayal, coldness and loneliness in my life. Even as a child I was embittered. I was the exact opposite of you. What have you done to make me feel like this? What have you done, Shion? I'm not able to understand myself anymore, but I don't care as long as I'm with you. I feel weak, but somehow I don't care. My heart races all the time just seeing you, but I don't care._

_Are you trying to kill me? _

_The worst thing is – even if you'd do it I wouldn't care as long as it's you, Shion. And even back then I wanted to protect you. I was prepared to die for you. Just for you. _

_Shion? _

_You win. You know, your way of fighting is pretty unfair._

_Looking at me with those charming eyes…_

_Talking embarrassing but yet so cute stuff in your singsong voice…_

_You poisoned me although you're me elixir of life._

_However, I don't care._

_I want to tease you so much and then hug and kiss you so much more… You're driving me crazy._

_But I'm…_

_I'm so fucking happy.'_

Shion gazed at Nezumi very softly. He wanted to feel him, touch him, taste him… and of course he wanted to seduce him. Gentle fingertips caressed the slim but yet muscular arms and followed their way to the well-defined upper body; then he removed the disturbing muscle shirt Nezumi was wearing. After enjoying to touch his bare skin for a while and stroking the slightly defined muscles the elder male used to have, Shion's right hand rested right on Nezumi's chest, feeling his fast heartbeat and his warmth. Shion smiled and brushed Nezumi's swollen lips with his own again. Nezumi felt his hot breath and the butterfly-like touch; very sweet, very innocent. Yes, it still felt like that although Shion was anything but innocent regarding to all the times they had slept with each other in the past few days. This boy was so hungry. And of course he was well informed and just fired up to give everything a try. But Nezumi loved it – he loved Shion's curiosity. He loved it when Shion screamed with pleasure; he loved his touches, his kisses, his scent… And of course he loved it to touch this beautiful being. It just felt so good, and so right! Nezumi wanted all of him. He was sure if anyone had ever told him back then that he would spread his legs for Shion one day in the future, he would have laughed really hard; or better have killed that damn guy for talking such a shit. But now he wanted it. He wanted to please him, although he loved it to feel Shion's tightness, the pulsations in his body, his trembling and his warmth, just to be the dominant one – but Shion was a guy as well. Nezumi was able to understand his longings and somehow Shion really still was a virgin at his front side. Nezumi's back passage was as well virginally but since he was a guy there was nothing strange about it. Nevertheless, it was Shion's birthday! So they really should do something special. And according to Nezumi a second first time seemed to be something really, really special. The grey-eyed young man shivered slightly, grabbed Shion's neck just to pull him closer and of course to deepen another kiss – longingly, passionately and very wet. Light hands made their way right over Nezumi's smooth torso while their tongues danced and Nezumi's fingers ran trough Shion's pure white curls. After a seemingly endless while their lips parted and Nezumi placed gentle kisses on Shion's cheek, the end of his scar, his forehead, nose and neck, while the younger one struggled to catch his breath. Nezumi's passionate, long kisses always made him feel dizzy. They were so stunning. And Shion constantly was the first one that had to break them because his condition wasn't the best… Sometimes he had the feeling that Nezumi would be able to kiss for hours without even breathing once. He was an incredibly good kisser. Shion still panted a bit, but then started to smooch him again. Nezumi's eyelids, his straight beautifully shaped nose, his chin. A few light, lovely kisses on the lips followed, then nibbling, licking and biting…

"Hey! Don't bite again…" Nezumi murmured, cupping Shion's head. The white-haired boy grinned really naughty.

"Sorry." he answered and leaned his cheek against Nezumi's left hand. Shion's smaller one touched Nezumi's upper arm gently, and then the boy bend forward, kissed Nezumi's neck, collarbone, the scars on his shoulder and his chest gently. He played with his nipples for a while, watching the other's face carefully. The raven-haired boy closed his eyes and moaned softly. Shion looked at the beauty fascinated while he continued to tease Nezumi's sensible little pinkish buds.

More butterfly kisses traveled downwards, followed by stroking hands. The younger boy's soft lips left wet prints on the smooth skin and caused a lot of muscle twitches. And Shion enjoyed every response, every tremble, every little grasp or moan.

"Does it feel good?" he breathed, gazing lustfully. Of course he also was very aroused already.

He hooked his fingers underneath the waistband of Nezumi's jeans and underwear and pulled both garments over the raven-haired's erection, down his legs; then lowered his head to stroke the tip of Nezumi's member with his nibbling lips. Nezumi shivered. Carefully Shion used his slightly outstretched tongue and poked the head of it, then licked it a few times like a lollypop.

"Sh…Shion, please!" Nezumi begged. These soft touches were cruel. His manhood hardened even more and started to hurt… he wanted the other one to grab it hard. Shion smirked. Slowly but surely he began to understand why Nezumi seemed to like teasing other people that much. It was kind of fun!

"Hmmm?" Shion replied softly, stroking Nezumi's shivering skin with his warm breath. He used his weight to push Nezumi's legs down; making it impossible for the other one to thrust into Shion's open mouth. He felt Nezumi's body convulsing and his tenseness. And he felt the trembling fingers that grabbed his hair roughly. Shion loved seeing him like this, hearing his beautiful voice like this. It made him shiver as well. The white-haired little sadist inhaled Nezumi's scent. He smelled good, and he tasted even better. He brushed Nezumi's length very lightly with his lips from the tip to his downy hair, nuzzling it with his nose, while his hand finally touched Nezumi's erection. Shion's flat tongue slowly slid along Nezumi's swollen flesh from base to tip, licking every spot, savoring every centimeter of the hot, pulsating flesh. He nibbled his way up and down the side of Nezumi's joy and pride as if it were corn on the cob, taking the skin lightly between his lips, while his thumb caressed the tip of Nezumi's member in a circular motion. Nezumi's precum made it a bit slippery. Shion tugged the skin very gently, galvanizing his nerve endings and then closed his eyes. He let his chin rest on the base of Nezumi's shaft and used the underside of his tongue to pleasure his lover. Nezumi threw his head back and gasped. That felt pretty good. Amazing! He shivered and tried not to lose control of himself. The white-haired's sweet and pert little tongue nearly sent him around the bend. Shion's tongue felt so wet, hot, soft and silky… And furthermore, this little airhead really knew what he did – although he just had theoretically knowledge. Nezumi really had the feeling that he would lose his senses sooner or later.

"Ngh…"

Shion placed his tongue on a very sweet spot and quickly swiped his tongue from side to side, spoiling the other's frenulum lightly, enjoying the moans that filled the air a lot. After a while, Shion somehow had the feeling that Nezumi got a little lonely up there, so he glanced up and held his breath once in awhile. Nezumi gulped; more and more sweet little moans came out of his mouth. This innocent but on the other hand slightly devilish gleam in Shions eyes made him going crazy. Shion licked his tip with a little bit more pressure, tasting his precum and starting to use both – his hand and his mouth, finally increasing the intensity of his touches. He made a circle with his hand and placed it on his lips, then moved them together, massaging and sucking him at the same time. Nezumi bit his bottom lip. One hand grabbed the couch's armrest tightly, the other hand Shion's white hair while he kneeled right between his legs on the ground.

"Ahh…h…"

"Good?" the smaller one whispered gaspingly. Nezumi felt his hot breath at his sensitive wet skin again and Shion's skilful massaging hands. He always had subtle fingers. They were lifesaving.

Nezumi didn't answer the boy's question; he just gave him another small moan of pleasure.

Shion smiled hastily, and then took the other boy down to the throat as far as he could, repeatedly. Slopping wet sounds filled their cozy room and Nezumi clenched his teeth, panting heavily. His eyes were narrowed and his body wriggling. "Ngh….ah…" His fingers clenched into the bolster, he tried not to trust into Shion's wet and warm pleasurable mouth. His toes were curling; the other boy made his flesh crawl.

It was slippery and wet; Shion's salvia was running down his inner thighs constantly – the boy was drooling like a dog. But it wasn't his fault, Nezumi was so delicious, it made his mouth water. Nezumi didn't mind it anyway…

"Shion! Sto…Stop! I'm gonna…" he warned him but it was too late and he came hard in Shion's mouth. The warm and tingly feeling spread through his pulsating body, all over him. His toes curled, white flashes danced right before his eyes – he had a fantastic orgasm. Meanwhile the boy swallowed Nezumi's cum, but it was so much that he nearly choked on it. Shion withdrew the still hard member from his mouth and coughed; a rivulet of sperm spilled from the corners of his mouth. Shion blinked and wiped it away with the back of his hand, licking and cleaning it like a cat. He looked really happy. He got Nezumi's sperm! What a nice birthday gift. And for Shion it tasted really good, too. Nezumi, still heavily panting, blushed seeing this. This boy was dangerous. He seemed to be innocent, gentle and soft, but he also was sadistic and ruthless. He was stupid and loud, but also sexy and lascivious.

Sweat ran down Nezumi's face and back. He leaned himself against the backrest and let his arms drop to his sides, closed his eyes and relaxed. Shion kissed his lips tenderly again. It tasted salty and sweet. Then the younger sat there with his typical soft facial expression, which suited really badly with the things he was doing a few minutes before. Nezumi gulped…

"Not that bad, Shion." Nezumi's low voice whispered. He tried to regain his composure. Shion's blowjob was freaking amazing, but he rather didn't want to tell him.

"Not that –" he wanted to repeat his sentence, but wasn't able to do it, because another moan escaped his mouth. Shion's hand embraced his semi hard erection again while the tip of his tongue licked his glans another time. Every drop – Shion wanted every drop of this valuable fluid. After he had finished his cleaning actions he sighed slightly disappointed, but then he decided that there was still a lot of other skin that wanted to be licked. So his flat tongue followed its way upwards, licking Nezumi's flat abdomen and starting to tongue-fuck his bellybutton. While Nezumi gave a small screech and tried to suck in his stomach, Shion played with one of the elder's cute nipples again.

"N…no!" the other one complained and grabbed Shion's shoulders, just to see a really perky grinning face.

"Nooo~" Shion aped him, laughing due to Nezumi's 'what-the-fuck'-face. Nezumi shook his head in disbelief and ruffled the boy's white hair roughly.

"Do you want to be punched so badly, my child?"

"Um, no…"

Nezumi laughed quietly while his finger followed Shion's red path carefully. "Tell me, where have you learned doing this?"

"Um, basic instincts?"

"What!? Basic instincts? You? Sorry, but you don't have any instinct at all, Shion. You have no sense for danger and you're still worldly innocent. I know, I know, the world is better now, but better safe than sorry."

He just wanted to tease him. Shion's instincts weren't that bad. He was even able to strangle someone back then. Hastily Nezumi abandoned his thoughts. It was not the right time to think about something like that. He looked up at the boy's face while Shion kissed a strand of his black hair softly. The elder male unbuttoned Shion's shirt and kissed his flat chest and his stomach a couple of times. Tenderly he stroked the soft skin and nibbled and sucked it lovingly, earning sweet little moans. Yes – that was much better.

"Ah…I've read about it…" the boy moaned quietly.

"Huh?" Nezumi asked, his mouth still pressed against the delicious pale skin.

"The internet wasn't censored anymore back then…" he breathed and kissed Nezumi's neck fervently. The elder male grasped.

"Hmmmh, why did you read this stuff?" he whispered and ran his fingers through Shion's white locks, pulling his head away from his neck to initiate a deep tongue kiss. He undressed the boy completely and pulled him right on his lap; massaged his bottom cheeks and pulled them apart to play with his little bud. Shion parted their lips and moaned; his arms embraced the stronger shoulders tightly.

"Ahh, I…I just wanted to know…" Shion grasped, feeling one fingertip entering his body teasingly. "H…hey! It's my turn today!"

Nezumi grinned. "I know… but does that mean I'm not allowed to touch you?"

"Yes!"

Nezumi chuckled.

"Yes? Really? It's your birthday after all…I think I'm supposed to make you feel really good, little prince, huh?"

"No! Nezumi… being touched by you is beautiful, but I also want to feel you up, ok? Geez, I'm no girl!"

Nezumi blinked. "So you try to tell me you're just a normal guy having a normal sex drive?" he asked, letting out a guffaw.

"Nezumi!"

Still giggling the older male massaged Shion's back and shoulders tenderly, looking at him pleased.

"Hehe, priceless. You really amuse me, airhead. So you've watched porn and then you imagined doing it with me, just like a normal dude?"

"What? N…No! No! No! I've never watched porn. I've just read tutorials…"

"Tutorials?" Nezumi yelped. "This is going to be better and better!"

"Nezumi!" Shion said embarrassed. "I never imagined sleeping it with you. First of all I just wanted to know why sex matters so much for neuroscience and why it influences on brain anatomy, chemistry and function. But somehow I also started to read tutorials, I was interested, that's all. Really, I never imagined doing something like this with you, you weren't there after all. I loved you the whole time. Not your body, I really loved you! You have entered my room in that night 9 years ago and you've stolen my heart. And then you've vanished, taking it with you."

Nezumi stared at him speechless. Shion sure was an odd guy. He cleared his throat several times and hugged him tighter.

"You're awkward and weird. No way you're just a normal guy, Shion." Nezumi smiled gently. "But I love you the way you are."

"I love you, too." Shion whispered and put Nezumi down carefully, straddling him. Gentle hands and lips fondled the elder male's chest and abdomen, his arms and sides. His breath stroked the shivering skin, kissing his lips lovingly then. After a while the boy pulled back, breaking their kiss as he slid himself low on the couch and in between Nezumi's splayed legs, spreading them even more. It was the first time he saw him like this.

"B…beautiful…" he whispered. Nezumi turned his face away. He was really turned on but somehow also very embarrassed. Good for Shion that he felt that weak today or else he wouldn't have been able to let him do something like that, although he wanted Shion to give the opportunity to be his equal.

Shion also blushed, his heart raced. "I'm exited…" he whispered. "And scared…"

"Scared?" Nezumi opened his eyes and faced him, recognizing the boy's slightly trembling arms. He stroked them with his warm hands and sighed slightly.

"There is no need to be afraid, Shion. Just do it."

"B..but I don't want to hurt you. You had to endure so much… I…"

"Oh, Shion. You don't have enough down there to hurt anyone by sticking it in…"

Shion's eyes grew wider, his jaw dropped open.

"Oh my god that was so mean!"

"Are you inside of me already?" Nezumi teased him, then sat up and hugged the pouting boy. He laughed quietly.

"Come on, come on. I just wanted to help you." he breathed in Shion's ear, kissed and nibbled it.

"Let's do it, Shion. I want to feel you inside of me."

Nezumi's low, sexy voice gave Shion several shivers and he faced him again to kiss him very passionately. The elder moaned to encourage the white-haired and grabbed Shion's manhood, started to massage it slightly, but the boy escaped from Nezumi's grip and kissed his way down. Shion ignored Nezumi's swollen manhood and placed his lips right on Nezumi's sweet little entrance.

"What are you doing? Don't! Are you crazy?"

Shion just grinned.

"Shut up…" he whispered against the pulsating flesh; then dropped his hand to one of Nezumi's nipples. He thumbed it in a lazy motion while his mouth touched his most intimately spot again, sipping and stroking as if the sweet and tender bud was prepared to bloom. He used his tongue to enter him a bit, earning a lot of moans. Although Nezumi never did something like this to him – he hadn't given him a blowjob yet – Shion knew very well how it was supposed to feel when he stimulated his nerve endings in this way. Nezumi could barely breathe; Shion's mouth was ruthlessly pleasure-giving…

"Sh…Shion…" he moaned, his toes curled. It felt damn good and he was pissed because he wanted to do this to Shion first!

The boy didn't care; he simply enjoyed it to taste his lover, seeing him in this situation. After a while he grabbed the big pot of lube and opened the lid. He looked inside of the jar and smelled at it. He blinked and stuck his whole hand inside.

"W…what are you doing, idiot?" Nezumi asked, his voice trembling.

"Like I said, I don't want to hurt you…"

"You're not going to stick your whole hand inside of me, don't you?"

"What? NO! Who's the crazy one now?"

Shion shook his head and looked at the lube. It was pale pink and smelled a lot like strawberry, so he wanted to know if it also tasted like the fruit. He licked one of his fingers.

"Hey, it's not supposed to be eaten, stupid!" Nezumi yelled, sitting up.

"But it's really tasty! Very fruity…" he said excitedly, licking it again. Then he kissed the other male, letting him taste the awfully sweet cream. Nezumi smacked a few times.

"Shion, baby. You're sweet enough. Don't give that stuff to me again…" he whined, causing Shion to laugh.

"Oh, you're so cute today, Nezumi!" he said delighted and licked his own lips thoroughly before kissing his friend once more. Suddenly the raven-haired felt a strange sensation when Shion's first finger entered his bud, but it didn't hurt at all. He gasped slightly. The boy's movements were unbelievably gentle and careful. Furthermore, he watched his lovers face narrowly, ready to stop at anytime in case he spotted a sign of pain in his lover's expression. But there was no way Shion could ever hurt him – he was just too fucking gentle. Even his massaging and scissoring fingers felt soft and kind of surreal. After a while the slim tender fingers disappeared and the boy let his elbows rest on the couch, each one placed on either side of Nezumi's head. He smiled at him.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly.

"Yes, of course. Like I said, you're not able to hurt me…"

"And I said that you're really mean…" he whispered and sighed.

Nezumi hugged him tightly.

"No, I don't mean it like that, stupid. You're average, okay? It's just that you're fucking gentle. You're so gentle I'm going to end up pissed because I don't feel an –" Nezumi gasped as he suddenly felt Shion fill him. His whole boy responded to their pleasurable connection as his world was reduced only to the boy in his arms. Feeling Shion's light body on his while he was filled up was simply incredible; and the scent of Shion's beautiful nearly translucent hair and the whisper of his breath drove Nezumi out of his mind. There was just desire and love.

"O…oh god…oh god…ohh…Nezumi!" Shion moaned. "You feel so good… it's so warm and tight ahh, inside… and I can feel your muscles pulsating around me. Ahhh, ah…amazing!"

"Sh…shut up, Shion!" Nezumi groaned embarrassed. He embraced Shion's slim shoulders and started to move against the younger boy. Every movement caused a surge of desire and pleasure. He wanted more.

"Move, dammit! Shion! Move your hips!" Nezumi's one hand ran up Shion's back to hold the head of his beloved white-haired while the other one caressed the boy's spine lovingly, stroking his butt as well. He felt Shion's breath in his ear; so hot and heavy, but the younger had no words for him right now as his body started to tremble against the raven-haired's, very slowly and very soft.

Shion thrust into him, again and again. His voice was shaky and Nezumi had the feeling the boy held back. He pulled the young man by the ears so he had to face him and gazed into Shion's sorrowful eyes.

"D…does it hurt, Nezumi? D…don't wanna harm you…" Shion whispered; his face flushed. Nezumi furled his eyebrows. He didn't want Shion to be in sorrow because of him, he wanted him to enjoy it. He cupped his face strongly.

"Sh…Shion, don't make me repeat myself. You're soft like a cotton ball…" he groaned. Of course he felt Shion's length inside of him, but he used so much lube it was really slippery. There was no way this boy was able to injure him at all. Nezumi massaged Shion's back and gave him a stunning smile. The younger boy gulped, seeing nothing but love and tenderness in Nezumi's eyes. His long hair framed the pale skin beautifully and while Shion rested inside of him he felt all those amazing muscle contractions and even Nezumi's heartbeat.

"You're way to tense… Relax, baby. I want you to enjoy this…" he said in a low, very calming voice. His long fingers caressed the boy's slightly chubby cheeks – his round, youthful face hadn't changed that much. The boy was just thin, but Nezumi always thought that his face was really cute. Big eyes, long lashes, alabaster skin, his button nose and roundish cheeks; Shion always was a very doll-like boy. He still looked very young, although he had matured a bit since his 16th year of life.

One way too gentle thrust followed another. Shion started sweating while cold shivers ran down his back. Somehow the feeling was too much for him and he wasn't sure how Nezumi was able to manage it to love him so passionately without hurting him.

"N…nezumi… you're…you're still allri –"

Shion wasn't able to finish his question because he was flung through the air. After doing an artistic salto he rolled on the bed against the wall. Within a second the older male was on top of him, looking at him really pissed. Shion's eyes widened.

"Did I hurt you? I'm sorry, Nezumi! I'm so sorry!"

"What? No! I'm just pissed because you wanted to ask me again if I'm alright! Damnit, Shion, I'm not made of sugar! Shit! You're driving me nuts. Fuck me like a man!"

Shion still stared at him bewildered, trembling. Nezumi sighed.

"I tried to help you… I tried to encourage you. I even tried not to be sarcastically, but I can't stand it any longer, Shion!" he yelled and grabbed Shion's erection.

"I…I'm sorry, Nezumi." Shion whispered and wanted to sit up, but Nezumi's went to his chest pushed him down.

"I show you how you've to do it! When you still suck the next time, I'll never let you do it to me again, got it?" Nezumi said; his voice softened a bit. Shion blinked confused, but then nodded.

The elder let the boy's slippery erection penetrate him once more. He moaned and started to rock his hips, giving Shion some wonderful sensations by riding his manhood up and down, first slowly then frantically, from side to side and even in a circular fashion. Finally the boy's loud familiar moans filled the air again. Nezumi had missed them a bit. He also moaned, he wasn't that quiet today. It was an entirely new sensation, especially when the head of Shion's length hit his certain spot. It made him see stars, feel dizzy and longing for more.

"Ahhh…ah…" Shion yelled, lying on the bed like a pancake. He trembled and opened his eyes, gritted his teeth and watched this stunning beauty that always liked to keep control during sex.

"N…nezumi!"

The raven-haired took Shion's hands and placed them on his sides. "What are you waiting for, airhead? Touch me!" he said, then bend forward to kiss him, while the younger fondled his chest and back, his tights and hips. While their tongues played with each other the younger started to tense up, his grip tightened and he moaned into the raven-haired's mouth while he came deep inside of this warmth. Nezumi blushed slightly. What a strange feeling…

He gasped and leaned back, enjoyed Shion's orgasm face and licked his own lips. He grinned. Shion seemed to have a pretty long orgasm. What a cute sight. The boy's face was flushed, his eyes closed and he bit his lips while his whole body trembled and twitched. Many little sounds escaped his lips and once his climax ebbed away he opened his eyes and looked at his lover smilingly.

Shion took a deep breath. He was pretty relaxed now and started to stroke Nezumi's unattended member. The elder's hand joined in, teased Shion's slender fingers. He started thrusting into the little twisting palm. Pleasure boiled through his shaky body and it didn't take long until he drenched the boy's belly and chest in spurts of his liquid. After his climax he collapsed on top of Shion, feeling thin arms hugging him tightly. He didn't care that he smeared his own cum while pressing his chest against Shion's; he just wanted to feel the trembling body as close as possible.

They shared a couple of lovely kisses and nibbles while recovering their breaths. Then Shion started to clean himself and also licked Nezumi's chest.

"You taste good…"

"Perv…"

Nezumi chuckled.

"But I'll defiantly try yours, too."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

He cupped Shion's face and kissed him softly while they cuddled up.

"I love you, Shion."

"I love you, too. So much."

Shion was happy.

* * *

"Heel!" Inukashi commanded one of her bigger dogs – little Shion's favorite. The dog hurried to Inukashi's side, carrying the small boy carefully. He has been lying on his back and sleeping for several hours but Inukashi decided to wake him up now or else he wouldn't be able to sleep at night. She stroked his back tenderly and sat him up, kneeled right beside him.

"Wake up, Shion…" she said softly and smiled seeing the child opening his eyes slowly. He blinked a few times.

"Mama…" the little man yawned with his high voice, hugging the tanned girl sweetly. Inukashi stroked his back and ruffled his hair then.

"The dogs told me that Shion is going to leave soon, ya know? So let's go visit him." she told him and stood up.

"They're going to leave? Noooo!" he screeched.

"Shion's got work to do…"

"But he's your best dog washer, mama!"

Inukashi laughed and kissed little Shion's forehead.

"He's the second best. You're my number one."

The little face lightened up. "Really?"

"I would never tell ya lies, my baby!"

"The city needs Shion, right?"

"Yeah! Smart kid!" she answered grinningly and patted his head.

"And nousie? Will he go, too?"

"Dunno. So let's go and ask them."

The kid nodded and jumped down on his feet, grabbed Inukashi's hand and looked up to her.

"Let's go!"

After a little walk Inukashi and her foster-son arrived at the old hideout. The boy bounced down the stairs happily. Inukashi followed, seeing that Nezumi's door was open – probably to air the room. Inukashi grabbed the kid's arm and pulled him towards her. Both of them carefully sneaked a peek at the inside of the underground room. Nezumi's head rested on Shion's lap. The white-haired's fingers ran through Nezumi's long dark hair lovingly while Cinnamon used to make herself comfortable right on Shion's head. The older caressed Shion's arms or fondled the site of the boy's torso. Both of them gazed into each other's eyes and talked calmly.

Inukashi blinked – one time, two times, three times. She rubbed her eyes in disbelief.

"What the heck is going on here?" she whispered. Was she about going insane? The boy's were always close, but she thought it was just because they used to live in such a small room together.

"Cuddle-time?" little Shion asked and smiled cutely, also hugging Inukashi.

Inukashi clicked her tongue and embraced the child, too, then cleared her throat. Nezumi let his guard absolutely down. Inukashi was terrified.

"Inukashi! We know you're out there…" Nezumi's low voice said, surprising the girl. Slowly she entered the room with little Shion, sniffing.

"This smell…" she asked. She didn't know the smell, but it was really strange. She never had a problem with disgusting stenches so she didn't really care, but she never had experienced something like that before.

"What have ya done in here? It stinks...kinda strange." She asked flustered, especially when Shion started to blush extremely.

"What's going on here?"

Nezumi sat up and looked at her, grinning devilishly.

"I screwed him, he screwed me…"

"Nezumi!" Shion yelled embarrassed.

"What?" the elder asked.

"The child!"

"Right! The child, moron…" Inukashi added and covered little Shion's ears with both of her hands. The boy blinked and Inukashi's face blushed extremely.

"You're kidding, right? Tell me you're kidding…"

"I'm not!" Nezumi answered, still smirking. He put his arm around Shion's shoulder and pulled him closer. Shion clung to him and nodded approvingly. "We're in love with each other…" the younger whispered. Inukashi stared at them. Somehow she had guessed it already, but it was defiantly a strange feeling. But yes, they were close. They were always so close. She sighed deeply.

"Whatever!"

"So you're accepting us?" Shion asked, his face lightening up. Nezumi rolled his eyes. As if he cared about that dog brat's acceptance. In fact he just wanted it because he didn't feel like hiding it all the time. But somehow they all were something like friends, so it was better. Those shitty dogs would go and tell her anyway.

Inukashi sighed again. "Yes. Of course." Her face softened a bit.  
"When I told about my mother both of ya accepted it, too. And ya always behaved a bit suspicious, ya know?"

"Huh? Did we?" Shion asked sheepishly.

Inukashi nodded, then tilted her head, gazing at the two boys with her pitch-black eyes sternly. On the one hand, she had a lot of questions, but on the other hand she wasn't sure if she really wanted to know…

Nezumi raised one of his eyebrows looking at her and started to tongue-fuck Shion's ear teasingly. Shion blushed and closed his eyes. "Nezumi! Don't… Inukashi's…" he breathed and gasped feeling Nezumi's hot wet tongue licking the end of his scar lasciviously.

"Oh my god! Stop it!" Inukashi shouted, turning as red as a beetroot. She covered little Shion's eyes, too and dragged him out of the room.

Nezumi smirked and turned his head to face the girl.

"Just thought you stared at us because you wanted to watch the peepshow, milady." Nezumi retorted nonchalantly.

"No! NO! I never wanted to!" Inukashi screamed furiously, still extremely blushing, and lifted little Shion up to go on a run. After Nezumi and Shion had gazed after her for a while, Nezumi started to belly laugh really hard. This was priceless. Shion furled his eyebrows. He wanted to tell him not to be so mean, but just as he was about to open his mouth they heard fast pawing steps again, coming closer. Suddenly the girl was back, carrying little Shion under her arm and looking at both of them furiously, totally out of breath.

"Shion!" she yelled. "If ya give my Shion and me such a long alone time once more and don't come to wash my dogs soon again I'll kick your skinny little ass so hard you'll learn how to fly! And Nezumi! If I see Shion suffer again because of ya, I'll set all my dogs on ya, geddit?"

The girl panted with rage and stormed out of the underground room for a second time.

Both males gazed after her in bewilderment. After a while Shion blinked and chuckled. "Inukashi sure is cute, hm?"

"Idiot."

* * *

All things are supposed to come to an end – therefore Nezumi and Shion had to go on. But their love was as fresh as a spring morning and as strong as the hottest day of this beautiful summer, so both of them knew they never wanted to be separated again. Nezumi remembered Shion's words he told him when they reunited: "Sometimes it's necessary to compromise."

Shion was right. If they wanted to stay together it was a necessity, but it shouldn't be a problem. Nezumi wanted to follow Shion just as the boy wanted to follow him. They were still young and had boundless possibilities. Nezumi wanted them to wander through the most beautiful wildflower meadows. He wanted to see the boy surrounded by his name giving plants. Nezumi wanted to give him a fright while wandering through misty forests and he wanted to dunk him while bathing in the widest oceans.

But he also wanted to help Karan out for a while and learn how she was able to bake so good bread, he wanted to take Shion to work in the morning and pick him up in the evening for a walk. He wanted to spend the whole day in bed with him, reading, laughing, and loving each other again and again. Although their honeymoon was over and the hot passionate summer days also found their end, it was just the beginning of their love story, their bright future. Both of them knew it. They were alive and they wanted to enjoy their live together to the fullest!

* * *

**Epilogue**

Time flew by and the warm summer days were followed by a golden autumn. Gentle wind caressed the long golden grain spikes and all the treetops on the fringe of the beautiful colored Northern forest, earning a soothingly rustling. Historical streets, fascinating alleys and country lanes led through charming redbrick house villages and enchanted wild gardens, followed by stunning oak woodlands carpeted in soft layers of mosses, liverworts and lichens; ancient pinewood forests and highlands. Magnificent hot springs invited to stay, but a lot of other natural events also wanted to be discovered – geysers, secret limestone caves, odd colored lakes or beautiful lagoons, stunning flora and fauna.

Being able to see all of the nature's beauty was the wanderer's reward for all his efforts. It gave him inner peace. As a child of the forest the bard needed boundless freedom. He wasn't meant to stay in an urban cage for too long.

But did a vagrant life also mean loneliness?

The young man breathed freely, standing on a cliff end enjoying a magnificent view. The autumn wind caressed his hair while he closed his eyes and smiled.

No. He didn't felt solitude at all.

"Hey! I said wait for me, meanie… You're way too fast for me. Oh man, my feet are killing me."

The wanderer turned around, opened his eyes and reached out his hand. He smiled warmly.

"Get used to it, pussy."

"Hey, don't call me like that. You're trained and I'm not. I love it, but it's really exhausting for me…"

"Well then, I just recommend Your Majesty to kindly hold his tongue, relax his royal feet and enjoy the glorious view!"

The ecologist eyes grew wider. Being able to see all those things he just knew from books in reality was breathtaking. He was able to learn so many things. And he wanted to make use of his wisdom, not only helping the former No. 6 but also all those other cities – as a messenger.

He felt a warm hand touching his own and pressed it gently.

"Wow…" he breathed, seeing the beautiful autumn landscape the wanderer wanted to show him so badly. It was a meandering way surrounded by wild flowers and colorful trees, shining reddish in the sunset glow.

"Yes. It's beautiful, huh?"

_'Just like you…'_

"Yes…"

They shared a gentle, but passionate kiss.

"Let's go now. It's getting dark; we need to find a place to sleep. And tomorrow we'll finally head home. Can't wait to eat mama's bread again."

"Yeah, me too. It's nice to have a place to return to, right?"

Their fingers entwined as they walked side by side – following the red path to their tomorrow.

**The End**


End file.
